Ron et le félétone
by Mary-Keyla
Summary: Ron contre l'objet moldu communément appelé téléphone. Note : chapitre un partie une changée.
1. La chose

**Tous les personnages sont à la mirifique J.K. ROWLING sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

* * *

**TITRE : Ron et le félétone**

Ron regarda l'appareil étrange avec ébahissement

-Et comment je fais maintenant ?

-Mr Weasley en bon père patient : Tu fais le numéro d'Hermione.

-Mais comment on fait ?

-Tu appuie sur les touches du félétone...

-Et c'est quoi le numéro d'Hermione ?

-...Ben...euh...Je crois qu'il faut regarder dans l'annulataire...

-On a un annulatiaire ?

-Non.

-Bon tant pis ! J'essaye déjà de faire marcher ce truc...

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry arriva dans la pièce.

-HARRY !!!!!!!!! TU SAIS QUE JE T'ADORE ????!!!!!!!!!

Harry regarda Ron comme si il venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait se marier avec Viktor Krum le lendemain.

-Comment ça marche ça ?

Il lui indiqua le téléphone du doigt.

-Tu veux appeler qui ? (avec un petit air innocent)

-Tu le sais très bien... (en rougissant)

-Viktor ?

-HI-LA-RANT...!

-Bah quoi il est très gentil, Krum...

-C'est un crétin grognon et bulgare !

-T'es raciste ???!!!

-Non.. Seulement anti-Krum !

-On se demande pourquoi...

-Sans commentaires STP.

- Mais je n'en ai fait aucun...

-Mouais... (pas convaincu du tout) Mais je sais toujours pas comment il marche ce machin !

-Donne-le moi... T'as son numéro ?

-Ben non ! T'as pas un annulatuaire ?

-Un quoi ?????????????????

-Un annulatoire !

-Ca serait pas plutôt un annuaire ?

-J'en sais rien moi ! C'est à papa cet objet de malheur !

-Tu m'as appelé Ron ?

-Ben oui. Tu peux avoir un annulatrucaire ?

-C'est que... Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est... (se tourne vers Harry)

-Ouiiii...

-Tu en a un toi ?

-Non... En fait un annuaire est la version moldue de "L'Histoire de Poudlard" en plus petit.

-QUOI ????? OH NON !!!!!!!!! LES LIVRES ME POURSUIVENT PARTOUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mais il y a le numéro de téléphone de Hermione dedans.

-Bon alors ça peut pas être si terrible que ça en a l'air. Papa tu m'achète un annulailicoptère sitiplaît !!!?

-Mais c'est où qu'on achète cette chose ? (l'air aussi joyeux que si on lui avait annoncé qu'il passerait un mois chez des moldus)

-Généralement les moldus le reçoivent.

-Mais ils ne sont pas censés faire la différence entre les sorciers et eux !!!!!!

-Donc logiquement vous l'avez reçu.

-(Harry et Ron se tournent vers Mr. Weasley) : Vous l'avez mis où ?

Regard suppliant de Ron.

-MOLLYNETTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-QU'Y A T-IL TUTUR ???????????

-OU AS-TU MIS L'ANNUALITIERE ????????????

-AU GRENIER AVEC LA GOULE QUI D'AILLEURS L'A TRANSFORME EN OREILLER !!!!!!!

-Gloups... (général)

-Pourquoi fallait-il que la goule prenne cet annulitélavion en affection au point de le transformer en oreiller pour goule ?????!!!!! Décidément j'adore la goule !!!!!!!

-(Harry l'air pas démoniaque du tout) Si tu l'aime tant que ça tu n'a qu'à aller le chercher ! En même temps tu pourras dire bonjour à ta copine !

-Mais pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi (snif snif)...


	2. Ron et la goule

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous. **

* * *

Ron se dirigea vers le grenier avec autant d'enthousiasme que Keyla allant en cours de potions (voir biographie) 

La goule était recroquevillée au fond du grenier avec l'annuaire à côté d'elle. Ron s'avança vers elle en tendant la main vers l'annuaire. La gentille bêbête émit un bruit de gorge sonore. Le roux eut une pensée réconfortante qui lui mit du baume au coeur (devinez laquelle).

-Gentille goule... Je veux seulement l'appellemione...

-Glou glurp.

-Je suppose que ça veux dire que tu accepte...non ?

-Glurp glou glou gliiou.

-Euuuh... Ok ! Aucun problème !

-Gliiiiiiiiiouiouiou ! Glup glup !

-Bon ben merci !

-Glooouupi glougkienf.

-Ca veux dire de rien ????

-Glarp gliiiairk glapikou !

-Salut !

-Gluuuuuuut ?

-Oui c'est ça gluuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Il sortit sous l'air interrogateur de la goule.

-Gluuuteuh !

Il pressa le pas puis...

-YEEEEEEEEEEES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'AI REUSSI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HERMIONE ME VOILA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ????? (c'est Ginny)

-Ron a subtilisé l'annuaire à la goule dans le grenier.

-YAHOUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!! YOUPIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Et il extériorise sa joie !

-Oui en effet...

-(Ron commence la danse de la victoire)YES YES YES YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPIHEU...

-(la goule ouvrant la porte du grenier) GARGITULUPTIPIED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-D'accord d'accord...(ça c'est Ron, pas la goule)

-Tituglipurglo !

-Elle dit quoi exactement ? (c'est Ginny)

-Aucune idée mais elle a l'air calmée.

-(fermant la porte du grenier) Gluuuuuuuteuu !

-Bye bye ! A nous-deux félétone !!!!!


	3. Noncompréhension et stupidités

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous. **

* * *

Ron entra en trombe dans le salon où tous les Weasley et Harry était rassemblés. 

-Je l'ai !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-On avait compris, frérot, fit Fred en se massant les oreilles.

-Ah bon... C'est pas tout mais il est où ce télémione ?

-Le télé Mione ???

-Euh... Le félétone...

-Dans la cuisine !!!!!!

-Merci !! Tu viens Harry ?

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix...

Ron se jeta sur le téléphone tandis que le pauvre Harry essayait de lui expliquer comment utiliser l'annuaire.

-Donc si tu veux le numéro de quelqu'un qui s'appelle Lapin MALIN tu cherches à M.

-Donc MALFOY tu cherches à "aime pas" !

-NOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mais je cherche ça où alors ?

-Malefoy, tu cherche AUSSI à "M".

-QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hermione GRANGER tu cherches à G.

-Et pour numéro d'Hermione GRANGER on cherche à j'ai pas !!!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu cherches la première lettre du nom de famille dans le village donc pour Hermione c'est G... Tu me suis ?

-Où ça ?

-Je voulais dire EST-CE QUE TU COMPRENDS ?????????????????

-Oui oui !

-Puis tu cherches les noms de famille qui commencent par GR. Puis ceux qui commencent par GRA, puis par GRAN, puis par GRANG, puis par GRANGE et enfin GRANGER !!!!!!!!!!!

-D'accord !

Ron s'empara de l'annuaire. Quelques instants plus tard il mit l'annuaire devant le nez de sa victime (par conséquent Harry).

-J'AI TROUVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-En effet...

Mais Ron composait déjà le numéro de sa dulcinée d'un air triomphant :

-VOILA !!!!!!!!!

-(à l'autre bout du fil) Voilà quoi ???? Heu excusez-moi :

Ici la pâtisserie Granbger, la MEILLEURE du pays, approuvé par TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!!!!!!!!

L'essayer c'est l'adopter !!!!!!!!!

-Euh... Je suis obligé de vous adopter ????? Parce que bon... Je voulais parler à Hermione Granger.

-Bien sûr bien sûr... Vous voulez dire la fille des boulangers ??? Hermine Granbeur ?

-Euh... Possible...

-Bien voici leur numéro.

Ron s'arma d'une plume et d'un morceau de parchemin et écrivit le numéro.

-Bonjourrrrrrr ici la boulangerrrrrie Grrrrrrranbeurrrrr. Nous faisons les meilleures pains de TOUTE la Bulgarrrrrrrie et de l'Angleterrrrrrre.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DES BULGARES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAAAAARRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Quoi quoi quoi ??!!!!!!!

-C'EST DES BULGARES !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Où est le problème ?

-Les PARENTS d'HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Passe-moi ce téléphone ! Allô ?

-Bonjourrrrrrr, ici la boulangerrrrrrrie Grrrrrrrrrrrranbeurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Puis-je vous aider ?

-Excusez-nous ! Nous nous sommes trompés de numéro ! Au revoir !!!!

Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'était les GRANBEUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il regarda la page et remarqua une chose étrangement étrange. La page où se trouvait le numéro des Granger avait été arraché.

-SOS !!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. La goule : Le retour

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous. **

* * *

Ron traîna les pieds jusqu'au grenier et en ouvrit la porte.

-Me revoilà.

-Titiglupou ? Dingdongding ?????

Dans sa main se tenait la page tant convoitée par Ron.

-STP !!! Donne-moi ce que tu tiens ! Pitié !!!!!!!

-Tittitnou nouni !!!!!! (en montrant un vieux Souafle abandonné) Jouti titoupiy !!!!!!!!!!

-Le Souafle ???????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TU VEUX QUE JE TE LANCE LE SOUAFLE ????????

-Titiiiiiiiiiiou !!!! (hochant la tête affirmativement)

-AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Un problème Ron ???? (Harry la baguette à la main)

-Non !!! AUCUN !!!!!!!!!! ABSOLUMENT AUCUN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Goupiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ron jeta le Souafle vers la goule d'un geste rageur.

-Gip gip !!!!!! Jipiiiiiiiu !!!!!

...qui lui renvoya aussitôt.

-Wouah !!!! C'est qu'elle arrive à envoyer le Souafle !

-Gipi !! Moiukryt !! Ontiniiiiiiiuyyy !!!!!!!

-J'ai plus qu'à lui envoyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille bien me donner la page... Fastiche ! Et après...

-Niakypz !!!! Xahik !!!! Nahadf !!!!!!!!!

Ils continuèrent puis enfin la goule daigna rendre à Ron sa page chérie.

-OUUUF !!!!!!!!


	5. Les malheurs de Ron

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous. **

* * *

Ron sautilla tout autour de la porte du grenier en faisant quelque chose qu'il a appelé "La Danse de la Victoire".

-C'est la danse de la victoire !!!!! C'est la danse de la victoire !!!!! (sur la mélodie de "La Danse des Canards") Ta ta ta ta ta !!!!!!!! Ta ta ta ta...!

-ROOOON !!!!!!!!! ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-C'est la...! Oh... OK !!!!!!!

Il déplia soigneusement LA Page sacrée... puis hurla horrifié :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-ON EN SAIT RIEN !!!!!!!!! ARRETE DE HURLER !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-IL Y A DE LA MORVE DE GOULE SUR LA PAGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nouveau cri horrifié :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-De la morve ????? (les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de surprise) De la MORVE ??????????!!!!!!!!

-OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! J'y arriverais JAMAIIIIIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-T'inquiète pas ! On a qu'à lui lancer un Récurvite !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA... Euh qu'est-ce que t'a dit Harry ?

-Lance-lui un Récurvite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-RECURVITE !!!!!!! RECURVITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RECURVITE !!!!!!! RECURVITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RECURVITE !!!!!!! RECURVITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RECURVITE !!!!!!! RECURVITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-C'EST BON RON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-T'est sûr ???

-O-U-I !!! OUI !!!!!!!

-ELLE S'EST DECHIREE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Ginny arriva au milieu de ce champ de bataille) TU FAIS QUOI A HURLER COMME CA ????????????????

-LA PAGE OU IL Y AVAIT LE NUMERO DE MIONE S'EST ARRACHEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Il a lancé des Recurvite et la page s'est déchirée juste TOUT PILE à l'endroit où se trouvait le numéro des Granger !!!!!!!!

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY T'EST VRAIMENT PAS POSSIBLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Je crois qu'elle est très en colère... Bonne chance vieux !!!!!

-HARRY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME LAISSE PAS CONTRE CETTE FURIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA FURIE !!!!!!!!!!


	6. Disputes et solutions

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

* * *

Harry en bon Griffondor se ravisa et se précipita au secours de son meilleur ami (avec une cape de Super Harry).

-Tada !

-Tada quoi ?

-Euh rien... Dis Ginny... Tu veux pas un petit peu laisser Ron ? Il y a des choses beaucoup mieux à faire tu sais.

-Moui... D'accord ! Tu y échappe pour cette fois RONALD.

-Tu m'a appelé comment GINEVRA ?

-Cette fois tu y passe RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !!!!!!!!!!

-JE ME DEFENDRAIS VAILLEMENT GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPHEU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! fit Le-Survivant-de-ce-FLEAU

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! firent les responsables de ce Fléau en question.

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER OUI ?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!(c'est Molly)

-SINON IL Y AURA UNE ATTAQUE DE BOMBABOUSES DANS VOS CHAMBRES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-FRED ! Heu enfin GEORGES ! Ho et zut c'est Fred !!! Bon alors les deux !!!!!!!!!

-Mais j'ai rien fait moi !!!!!!!!!

-SIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!! TU RESSEMBLE TROP A TON JUMEAU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Géneralement les jumeaux se ressemble, m'man.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

-(Ron d'une toute petite voix) JE PEUX PLUS APPELER MIOOOOOOONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-COMMENT CA ??????????

-LA PAGE EST DECHIREE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-QUOI !!!!!!!!????? (hurlement collectif des jumeaux et de leur maman d'amour)

-JE FAIS COMMENT MAINTENANT ??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Arthur passant la tête par la porte) Faut un autre annularon.

-Mais OU on trouve cet appellamione ?

-Ben...

-On peut toujours demander à vos voisin de nous prêter le leur .

-(Arthur) Bonne idée !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Molly) Oh nooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ben c'est la seule solution.


	7. Chez les moldus

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**En fait... PAS DE SUITE SANS REVIEWS !!! **

**

* * *

**

Arthur se précipita vers sa chambre en chantonnant :

-Je vais chez des moldus !!! Je vais chez des moldus !!!!!!!!!! JE VAIS CHEZ DES MOLDUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **JE VAIS CHEZ DES MOLDUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-Tutur !!! Arrête s'il te plaît !!!!!!!

-**JE**... Pas de problème Mollynette chérie ! (tout bas) _Je vais chez des moldus !_

_-_Je t'entend Tutur !!!

-Désolé.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ron, Harry et Mr Weasley se retrouvèrent habillés en moldus.

-Papa ! Pourquoi est-ce que je porte un T-Shirt rayé et des sandalettes ?

-Parce que c'est typiquement moldu !

-Les chaussettes montantes aussi ?

-RON !! Ce sont des collants !!!! C'est pour les filles !

-Mais... DES COLLANTS ???? COMMENT JE LES ENLEVE ??????!!!!! SATANES MOLDUS !!!!!!! CA TIENT TRES BIEN SANS COLLE LES CHAUSSETTES !!!!!!!!

-MAIS NOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!! CA COLLE PAS !!!!!!!!!!!

-Ah bon ?! OUUF !!!!!!!!!!!

-T'est désespérant !!! MR WEASLEY !!!!!!! PAS CA !!!!!!!!!!

-POURQUOI ??? (Mr Weasley affublé d'une jupe rose tenant en main une robe de soirée moldue)

-C'est pour les filles !!! Chez les moldus les hommes ne portent pas de robe !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ah ! D'accord !!! Et ça ? (s'emparant d'un jean)

-Ca c'est bon ! (tendant des baskets à Ron et à Mr Weasley)

-Merci Harry ! C'est vrai que c'est mieux que les colle ans !

-Bon... Avant de partir je vais juste vous faire quelques recommandations...

1 : NE TOUCHEZ A **RIEN** !!!!!!!!!!

2 : NE POSEZ **AUCUNE** QUESTION !!!!!!!!!!

3 : LAISSEZ-MOI M'OCCUPER DE **TOUT** !!!!!!!!!!

3 : NE VOUS POSEZ **AUCUNE** QUESTION !!!!!!!!!!

4 : NE DITES **RIEN** !!!!!!!!!!

5 : **SOURIEZ** !!!!!!!!!!

6 : NE BOUGEZ **PAS** !!!!!!!!!!

7 : **NE FAITES RIEN SURTOUT !!!!!!!!!!**

-C'est tout ??? (trépignant d'impatience) Alors... ON Y VA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(lançant un dernier regard à Ginny) Au revoir ! Content de vous avoir rencontré !!!!

La petite troupe se dirigea vers la première famille moldue des environs.

-TOC TOC TOC !!!!

Pas de réponse... Mr Weasley avança sa main vers la sonnette :

-DING DONG DING DONG !!!!!!!!! Ecoutez !!!!!! DING DONG DING DONG !!!!!!!! C'est merveilleux !!!!!!!!Quels génies ces moldus !!!!!!!!!!

-STOOOOOP !!!!!!!! (Harry éloigna la main de Mr Weasley qui allait presque sonner une nouvelle fois)

Une femme ouvrit la porte d'un air étonné.

-Euuh... Bonjour !

-WAHOU !!!! C'est absolument génial !!!!!!!

-Oh non !! MR WEASLEY !!!!!!!!!!! PITIE ! JE VOUS AVAIT DIT **AUCUN** MOT !!!!!!!!!!!!

-Désolé Harry... Je me suis laissé emporter...

-(Ron prenant la parole pour la première fois) Bonjour ! Avez-vous un annulamionaire ?! S'il vous plaîîît !!!!!!!

-(les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes) Un QUOI ????????!!!!!!!

-Il voulait dire un annuaire ! Excusez-les... Ils ne viennent pas d'ici !! Ils ne savent pas très bien parler anglais !

-D'où viennent-ils ?

-Euuuuuh... De Bulgarie !!!!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Pardon !!! De Roumanie !!

-(regard noir à Harry) Merci !

-Euh oui bien sûr ! Je vais le chercher !

La moldue se dirigea vers son salon, ravie de quitter les dingues qui ont eu la mauvaise idée de sonner chez ELLE.

-Voilà ! (tendant l'annuaire à Harry)

-(Ron sortit une plume et un morceau de parchemin) Tu me le dicte Harry ?

La pauvre femme faillit s'évanouir.

-ROOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?????????

-Ici on utilise un stylo ( il en sorti un de sa poche) et un morceau de papier. (Harry fouilla dans sa poche puis finalement se tourna vers la moldue) Vous n'en avez pas un par hasard ?

-Euhm si ! Tenez !

-(il nota le numéro) Merci madame ! Au revoir.

-Au revoir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Au revoir...


	8. Enfin chez les Granger

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**

* * *

**

Harry marcha vers le Terrier avec un enthousiasme palpable tandis que Ron se précipita sur le téléphone et que Mr Weasley racontait sa visite palpitante chez la pauvre moldue.

-C'était magnifique !!!!!!! J'ai pu voir énormément d'objets moldus comme la radlo, la kéléjizion ou bien la kélétomande qui commande la kélélizion !

-Oui papa... Ca a du être une expérience inoubliable de rester planté devant la porte en souriant bêtement !

-Oui ! Extraordinaire !!!!!!!!

Ron arracha le papier des mains de Harry et composa le numéro des Granger.

-Harry !!!!! Ca fait rien du tout !!!!!!!!

-Tu dois appuyer sur le bouton vert.

-OOK !

Il poussa sur le bouton vert.

-Pourquoi ça fait buuuuup buuuuup buuuuup ??

-Parce que c'est comme ça !

-Allô ?

-A l'eau ?????????!!!!! Comment ça à l'eau ??????

-Eh bien bonjour...

-Ah ! Bonjour !!!!

-Vous voulez prendre rendez-vous chez le dentiste monsieur ?

-Non merci !

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous appelé ?

-Pour parler à Hermione...

-La fille de Mr et Mme Granger ? Dans ce cas attendez un instant... MONSIEUR ???????????? Un jeune homme aimerait parler à votre fille ! Oui d'accord, je vous le passe...

-Allô ?

-Bonjour ? Puis-je parler à Hermione ?

-Hé bien je suis désolé mais Herlione est partie avec une jeune fille rousse qui prétendait s'appeler Ginny Weasley.

-QUOIII ???!!!!!!!!

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je lui dirait que vous avez appelé... Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Ron Weasley.

-Un rapport avec la jeune fille rousse ?

-Ouii ! C'est ma soeur !!!!!!!!

-Ah. Alors... Au revoir...

-Au revoir... Je fait comment maintenant Harry ?

-Tu appuies sur le bouton rouge.

-C'est fait ! Il ne m'entend plus ?

-Non Ron.

-Ok ! GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY TU ES MORTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Quoi ? Au Chemin de Traverse !

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Si vous voulez la suite... REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(on sait qu'on est manipulatrices mais pour votre plus grand bonheur)**

**Histoire écrite par Keyla ET Mary.**

* * *

Mme Weasley entendit un hurlement de désespoir et se dirigea vers sa source, par conséquent Ron. 

-Ron ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?

-**GINNY EST PARTIE AVEC HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-AH BON ???????????????

Harry remarqua un bout de parchemin. Il le prit en main, l'examina puis dit :

-Mais c'est l'écriture de Ginny !

-Où ça ??????

-Sur ce petit mot. Il y a écrit "Je vais faire du shopping avec Hermione au Chemin de Traverse. On reviendra pour le dîner. Bisous"

-AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!! Je vais devoir aller dans divers magasins féminins tous plus traumatisants les uns que les autres !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HARRY !!!!!!!!!

-Désolé mais sur ce coup-là je peux pas t'aider vieux. La dernière fois que j'ai fait du shopping avec Ginny je suis rentré à moitié mort.

-Merci vieux !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu me rassures !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maman...

-NON !!! Je dois préparer le dîner !!!!!!! Sinon on ne mangera rien ce soir !!!!

-Ok ! Où est la poudre de cheminette ??

-Dans le grenier !!!!

-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Mes oreilles !!!!!!! (Fred et Georges)

-Adieu monde cruel !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chez la goule : 

-(l'air trèèèèèèèès joyeux) C'est DE NOUVEAU moi !!!!!!!!

-Gupii onnieeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!! Lupifoumejda !!!!!!!!!

-Cette fois je viens pour la poudre de cheminette.

-Yigut ? Asiquyolmony ?????

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!

-Klapioun !!!!!!!!!!!!

Il s'empara du sac de poudre de cheminette et sortit en claquant la porte.

-J'EN PEUX PLUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il alla à l'intérieur de la cheminée et prononça distinctement :

-Au chemin de Traverse !


	10. Petite balade au Chemin de Traverse

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Si vous voulez la suite... REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (on sait qu'on est manipulatrices mais pour votre plus grand bonheur)**

* * *

Ron atterit dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. Il salua le barman et sortit du Chaudron Baveur. Il commença par aller chez Mme Guipure. 

-Bonjour Mme Guipure ! Avez-vous vu Ginny ?

-Bonjour Ron ! Oui, elle est passée prendre une commande pour le mariage de la personne qu'elle a appelé Fleurk.

-Ah, d'accord... Vers où se dirigeait-elle ?

-Hummm... Chez Fleury et Bott je crois.

-Merci !

Il sortit pour aller chez Fleury et Bott.

-_M'étonne pas tiens..._ Bonjour !

-Bonjour ! Puis-je vous aider jeune homme ? C'est pour Poudlard ?

-Non je cherche quelqu'un. Avez-vous vu ma soeur ?

-Oui. Elle était accompagnée par la jeune Hermione Granger.

-Oui !!! Où est-elle ?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Elle est partie vers le magasin de parfums qui vient d'ouvrir.

-Chouuuueeeeeette !!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'en suis absolument raaaaavi ! (c'est ironique, je vous rassure) Au revoir !

-Au revoir !!!!!!!

Il s'en alla d'un pas affreusement joyeux.

-Ils vont bientôt m'envoyer chez Severus-Discount !!!!!!!! (c'est un magasin que le professeur Rogue a ouvert dans l'Allée des Embrumes et où il y a plein de magnifiques articles à son image) ARGH !!!! Aux MILLE parfums !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOS !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Faisant un énorme effort il poussa la porte de la PETITE boutique. Aussitôt il se retrouva submergé par mille odeurs.

-(suffoquant)_ Il porte bien son nom ce magasin !!!!!!! _

_-_Bonjour monsieur !!! Puis-je vous aider ? Vous cherchez un parfum pour votre petite amie ? Pour votre mère ? Pour votre soeur ? Pour votre grand-mère ? Pour l'un de vos professeurs ? Pour...

-NOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Excusez-moi !! Ce sont les parfums !!!!! J'ai du mal à supporter !! Je suis allergique !!!!!!!_ A tous les magasins féminins d'ailleurs..._

-Que vouliez-vous alors ?

-Je cherche ma soeur... Ginny Weasley. Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

-Oui elle est passée avec une autre jeune fille pour essayer des parfums...

-Où sont-elles ???????!!!!!!!!!!

-Chez Honeydukes.

-Ah bon ???!!!!!!! YOUPIIIIII !!!!!!!!!! Vive Honeydukes !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Au revoir !!!!

-Au revoir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ron se jeta sur la porte et lorsqu'il fut ENFIN à l'air libre il **CHUCHOTA** :

-ENFIN DE L'AIR NON PARFUME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les passants le regardèrent comme si il venait de descendre d'une soucoupe volante.

-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHEUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il se retrouva devant Honeydukes avec un sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Il entra, tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite.

-_Rien de suspect en_ _vue... (gniark gniark) _C'EST PARTI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il courut à droite, à gauche, dans tous les sens... Enfin bref, c'est comme si il y avait plusieurs Ron partout dans Honeydukes. Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand il se fut calmé il revint avec une Chocogrenouille qu'il paya puis il sortit ENFIN du magasin et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle destination.

-A l'attaque. "1001 couleurs", ça a l'air bien... AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOON !!!!!!!! PAS **CA** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GINNY !!!!!!!!!!!! JE TE HAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En effet Ron se trouvait devant un **GIGANTESQUE MAGASIN** d'habillement féminin... Je vous laisse imaginer sa tête...! Aussitôt qu'il fut à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il fut balloté dans tous les sens par une foule de filles gloussantes en furie. On entendait une voix qui annonçait les réductions. C'est vers là que Ron décida d'aller.

-Bonjour !

-**BONJOUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****QUE PUIS-JE POUR VOUS ?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PARDON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOURDINAM !!!! **

-Merci. (se massant les oreilles) Pouvez-vous passer une annonce ?

-Bien sûr !!! Dites-moi laquelle...

-Pouvez-vous appeler Ginevra Molly Weasley ?

-Oui. **GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY EST DEMANDEE A L'ACCUEIL DU MAGASIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE REPETE !!!GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY EST DEMANDEE A L'ACCUEIL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-Merci BEAUCOUP !!!

-**JE VOUS EN PRIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Trois heures plus tard :**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ginny tu es morte !!!!!!!!!!!

Après avoir arpenté **TOUT** les magasins possibles et imaginables il arriva ENFIN devant le DERNIER magasin à visiter. Il était E-PUI-SE.

-J'en peux PLUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok ok ! Ca va !!!!

-(petite voix dans sa tête) Allez gros fainéant ! Fait-le pour ton Hermione chérie !!!!!!

-Mais c'est un magasin de LINGERIE FEMININE !!!!!!!!!!!

-T'en a vu d'autres !!!!!!!!!

-Mais...

-Ya pas de mais qui tienne !!!!!!!!

-Pitiéééééééé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Tu veux voir Hermione OUI OU NON ???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-OUI !!!! Mais un magasin de LINGERIE FEMININE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH ET ZUT !!!!!!!!!

Ron entra en fermant les yeux.

-T'est crétin toi !!!! J'ai honte d'être ta petite voix !!!!!!!!!!!!

Il entrouvrit les yeux.

-Nan mais franchement !!!!!!!!

-Je vais quand même pas regarder !!!!!!!

-Ben sii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Oh et puis en y réfléchissant... C'est moi le chef ? Non ?

-NON.

-Que tu le veuille ou non !!!!!!!!! Alors maintenant DEGAGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ingrat !

-C'est ça... Et toi petite voix très (AHEM !) ! J'ai vraiment de la chance !

Il alla droit droit à la caisse.

-Euh s'il vous plaît ?

-Oui... Vous chercher quelque chose pour votre petite amie ?

-Ahem... Non... En fait je cherche ma soeur et mon amie.

-Dans un magasin de lingerie féminine ??? (haussant un sourcil)

-(rougissant) Ben... c'est que...

-C'est bon...

-Ma soeur est rousse avec des yeux bruns.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui correspond à cette description au rayon des sous-vêtements.

-(ultra-rougissant) Ah euh merci...

C'est donc un Ron rouge écrevisse qui se dirigea vers le rayon des sous-vêtements.

* * *

Du côté de Ginny et Hermione : 

-Si si Hermione je t'assure ! Le rouge t'irait très bien !

-Tu le penses vraiment ou tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ?

-C'est vrai. Mais pendant que j'y pense... Tu crois que Ron m'en veux te t'avoir emmenée ?

-Je ne sais pas...


	11. Qu'est ce que t'a encore fait Ron ?

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Si vous voulez la suite... REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (on sait qu'on est manipulatrices mais pour votre plus grand bonheur)**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être)  
**

* * *

Ron marcha affreusement gêné vers le rayon des sous-vêtements et se retrouva devant un énorme mur couvert de soutiens-gorge. 

-(tellement rouge qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un mannequin du Père-Noël) Quoi ?!!! C'est ça la boutique !!!!!!!!!!! J'AI FAIT TOUT CE CHEMIN POUR EN ARRIVER LA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il fit un pas vers la gauche et...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

...se retrouva devant une allée avec à gauche et à droite 50 nouvelles rangées remplies de sous-vêtements attachés entre eux.

-MAMAN !!!!!

Il pensa à devinez-de-qui-je-parle et alla vers la première rangée.

-Waaw !!! (WARNING fille gloussante brandissant fièrement une petite culotte en dentelle) Rickie adorera !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-C'est clair !!! C'est trop waaaaaw !!!!!

-(Ron encore plus rouge) C'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes ici ! Tout de façon elle n'est pas là... Je m'en vais. Vu ce qu'il me reste autant me dépêcher.

Ron se balada joyeusement en ganbadant à travers les rangées (qui se suivent et se ressemblent ). Lorsqu'il arriva à la 49ème rangée il était sur le point de s'écrouler.

-C'est pas possible ça... Comment j'ai fait pour tenir jusqu'à maintenant ?!!!!

Arrivé à la cinquantième il tenait à peine debout.

-Si elles ne sont pas là je tue Ginny dès que je la voie !

Il ne remarqua pas le bout du petit soutien-gorge tout mignon qui s'accrocha à son T-Shirt... (les sous-vêtements sont tous accrochés ensemble...) et il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne remarqua pas non plus l'objet qui traînait sur le sol.

-Non mais c'est pas poss... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C'est ainsi que notre Ron adoré trébucha dessus en entraînant avec lui la petite (en effet très petite) armée de sous-vêtements qui le suivait depuis le début. Et par le comble du hasard il s'écrasa juste devant Hermione.

-(Ron dans un dernier élan) Trouvée !!!!!

Hermione se baissa et entendit des ronflements sonores. Pendant ce temps Ginny évacuait la rangée.

-(en ronflant) Miooone... Mione... Miooooooooooone ?!

Ron bondit sur ses pieds (petite description : Ron avait un joli petit petit soutien-gorge à dentelles roses sur la tête et le reste des sous-vêtements pendait sur ses épaules).

-Je... Je vais tout t'expliquer...

-Expliquer quoi Ron ?! (Ginny avec les poings sur les hanches) Que tu voulais voir Hermione en sous-vêtements et que finalement ton plan n'a pas marché ??

-NON ! Jamais j'aurais eu cette idée-là !

-(la ptite voix the retour) Mon oeil !!!

-C'est vrai ! Crois-moi !!!!!! Oh non ! Elle est revenue !!

-(pitite voix) Elle te croit autant que moi !!!!!! Donc elle te crois pas !!!!!!!! Troll des montagnes va !!!!!!!!! En fait... J'ai entendu ta remarque !

-Ehh !!!!!!!! Ferme-là !!!

-(ptite voix angélique) Ben quoi ? C'est totalement vrai !

Ginny regardait Ron se parlait à lui-même tandis qu'Hermione... Hermione faisait ce qu'elle faisait habituellement (regarder Ron, penser à Ron, se faire des scénarios romantiques avec Ron, faire sa déclaration à Ron dans sa tête, imaginer son mariage avec Ron, s'imaginer enlacée avec Ron avec une petite famille de neuf enfants leur tournant autour [... ) et Ron s'affairait avec sa petite voix.

-Perverse de petite voix !!!!!

-(tite voix perverse) Et toi t'es un saint peut-être ? Surtout quand il s'agit d'Hermione, là t'es carrément grave !!!!

-Même pas vrai !

-(ptite voix fan des Bizzar' Sisters) C'est ça !! Et moi je suis la chanteuse des Bizzar' Sisters !

-Et moi le gardien des Canons de Chudley !!!

-(ptite voix sceptique) Ben voyons... C'est qu'il y croit en plus !!!

-CA SUFFIT RON !!!!!!!!!!!! JE VAIS FINIR PAR TE LANCER UN SORTILEGE DE CHAUVE-FURIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-NOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!! C'EST BON J'ARRETE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(ptite voix chiante) Peureux !

-Hermione si tu pouvais arrêter de regarder mon frère comme ça ça m'aiderait.

-Ah de quoi ? qui ? où ? quand ? comment ?

-Meeerci ! AH NON RON !!!!!!!!! NE T'Y MET PAS TOI AUSSI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Quooiiiii ?

-Laisse tomber ! En fait... T'as vraiment pas l'air ridicule avec ton déguisement !

-Mon QUOI ??????? (se regardant) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST QUOI CET ACCOUTREMENT RIDICULE ????????!!!!!!!!!

-Je dirais...

-C'est bon !!!!!!

-(ptite voix jubilante) Gnia ah !!!! Je jubile !!!!!!

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi de la pitite voix ? 


	12. Retour au Terrier

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Si vous voulez la suite... REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (on sait qu'on est manipulatrices mais pour votre plus grand bonheur)**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être)**

**On a un petit problème alors les pensées seront entourées de #.

* * *

**

Ron se débarrassa en vitesse de son joliment magnifique déguisement sous le ragard insisitant de Ginny qui attendait en se retenant d'éclater de rire à cause du regard noir d'Hermione.

-T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant que j'avais CA sur moi !?

-C'était trop marrant !! Alors non je pouvais pas !

-(regard noir d'Hermione vers Ginny) C'était pas marrant du tout !!! Viens Ron.

-Att... atten... attendez... (au milieu de son fou rire)

-J'ai la poudre de cheminette.

-MAIS ATTENDEZ-MOI !!!!!

-Tu me tiens bien Hermione ?

-Oui oui ! #T'inquiète pas mon rouquin... Je vais sûrement pas te lâcher !!#

-TCHAO GINNY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione et Ron atterirent dans la cheminée du Terrier. Mme Weasley les accueillit chaleusement (surtout Hermione)

-Enfin là !!!!!! On vous attendait. Le repas est prêt.

-YES JE MANGE ENFIN !

-Non Ron. Toi tu mange pas tu te goinfre, firent les jumeaux dans la cuisine.

-Même pas vrai...

-(Molly, remarquant une absence bizarre) Mais où est Ginny ?

-Elle a décidé de regarder encore si elle ne pouvez pas trouver un soutien-gorge plus beau. (Ca c'est Hermione).

-(les jumeaux ensemble) Chouette on va pouvoir la taquiner !

-Je vous interdit de faire ça !

-Mais maman...

-Il n'y a pas de MAIS, sinon vous n'aurez pas de dessert !!!

-QUOI ?????!!!!!

-(Ron) J'AI FAIM HEUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Hermione un peu déroutée) Moi aussi !!! C'est fatiguant le shopping ! Surtout avec Ginny !

-Tiens on se demande pourquoi.

La tête d'Harry apparut à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

-Bon vous venez ? Molly n'a pas préparé le soufflé pour qu'on le regarde, à ce que je sache !!!!!

-Bien dit Harry !! A L'ATTAQUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Molly s'interposant entre Ron et son objectif) Attends un peu !!!

-MAIS J'AI FAIM HEUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Je te connais Ronald !! Tu attends que tout le monde se soit servi !!

-(Hermione chuchotant...) Je te garde une grosse part...

-Merci Mione ! Tu sais que je t'adore toi !

-(rougissant) C'est tout à fait normal tu sais.

-(Harry) Mais oui ! Tu m'en garderais une grosse part à moi ?

-Harry !!!!

-#Et ils croient qu'ils sont discrets... Ils le sont autant que Graup dans un musée de porcelaine... (ou dans un supermarché moldu...)#

* * *

Ginny frappa dans une canette qui traînait par terre. 

-#Ils m'ont abandonnée... Juste parce que je rigolais à cause de Ronichou... Grrrrrr...! Et je n'ai plus un seul Gallion en poche ! Et pas non plus de poudre de cheminette... Comment je vais faire ?#

Elle passa devant la boutique de Fred et Georges.

-#Il fallait qu'ils mangent au Terrier CE soir... J'ai vraiment la poisse ! Je peux toujours demander à quelqu'un... A Mme Guipure ...?#

* * *

-Mais comment Ginevra va-t-elle manger ? 

-Je crois qu'elle voulait aller manger au restaurant "Fan de Potty Rond"...


	13. Fan de Potty Rond et associations

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être)**

**

* * *

**

Ginny passa devant un restaurant nommé "Fan de Potty Rond".

-#AARGH !!!!!! Ils ont osé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ils vont m'entendre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#

Ginny entra en trombe dans le restaurant et se retrouva devant un serveur qui était un sosie de Harry.

SEULE différence : il avait les yeux gris, les cheveux blonds presque blancs, un air arrogant, une tête de Malefoy, une silhouette de Malefoy et apparement l'intelligence d'un Malefoy...

-MALEFOY ??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-OH NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEASMOCHETTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-TU FAIS QUOI ICI ???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un deuxième serveur arriva.

-Arrêtez de hurler !

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il retourna servir les clients tandis que Ginny avait EMPRUNTE une tarte à la crème à un serveur qui lui avait GENTIMENT PRETE (en lui hurlant après) alors que Malefoy arborait une mine terrifiée.

-Tu veux voir la tarte de près Malefoy ??

-NON !

Et il se la prit en pleine figure...

-Sur ce je te souhaite une horrible fin de journée.

-(ptite voix de Ginny) BEAU LANCER !!

-Merci !

-(tite voix) Il l'a bien mérité.

-C'est clair. En plus ça fait du bien...

-(ptite voix angélique) Et pour Ron...?

-Lui... Il va en baver !

-(pitite voix) Bel exemple d'amour entre frères et soeurs !

-Ben quoi ? Faut bien que je le taquine un peu !

-(la ptite voix) En le traînant à travers absolument TOUS les magasins du Chemin de Traverse...

-Beeeeennnn... OUI !!!!!

-(ptite voix défenseuse de Ron) C'est pas très gentil pour Ron...!

-Mais il m'empêche presque de regarder Harry !!!!!

-(ptite voix faisant partie de la S.D.D.D.R.M.P.G. fondée par Hermione) Vu la façon dont tu le regarde... Il a ses raisons ! En tant que grand frère protecteur !!

-Ca va !!! Enfin bon... Comment Hermione a-t-elle fait pour te faire adhérer à la S.D.D.D.R.M.P.G. ?????

-(petite voix de Ginny) Ben... J'en sais rien en fait... C'est peut-être que son discours m'a tellement embêtée que j'ai répondu "oui" à toutes ses questions sans réfléchir...

-C'est sûrement ça... Sinon tu serais pas ma petite voix ! Moi c'est plutôt la S.D.T.D.R.A.D.H. !

-(ptite voix intérieure de Ginny) Je peux toujours changer d'association...

-Tu seras le premier adhérent hors moi !!!

-(ptite voix ironique) C'est émouvant... Trop émouvant...

-Tu trouves ???

-(ptite voix humoristique) Non.

-Ok...

-(ptite voix goinfre) C'est pas tout mais moi j'ai faim !!!

-J'ai dit la S.D.T.D.R.A.D.H. !!!!! Pas la S.D.A.A.L.D.D.L.N.D.W. fondée par Ron lui-même !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(ptite voix faisant une petite tête de boursouflet battu) J'ai quand même le droit de manger !

-Oui.

-(ptite voix qui fait penser à Ron) Alors... ON VA AU RESTO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mais j'ai plus un seul Gallion !!!

-(ptite voix sourde) Ah bon ???????!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ben oui !!!

-(ptite voix sourde et stupide) T'as qu'à regarder si Angelina et Katie sont à la boutique.

-Mais les jumeaux mangent au Terrier !

-(ptite voix qui a enfin capté) Ah mince...

Le ventre de Ginny gargouilla.

-(ptite voix décidément très stupide) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UN TREMBLEMENT DE TERRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Très très drôle !

-(ptite voix qui vient de gagner le prix Nobel de la stupidité. Félicitations pitite voix !!!) QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS A RESTER PLANTEE ICI ???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAUVE-TOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE VEUX PAS MOURIIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-C'ETAIT MON VENTRE ESPECE DE CRETINE DE PTITE VOIX !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(pareil qu'avant) A L'AI... Ah oups... Désolée !

-T'es sûre que t'es ma petite voix ???

-(on est pas prêts de lui piquer son prix Nobel de la stupidité !) Ben... Je crois...

-Comment ça tu crois !!!?

-(ptite voix gafeuse) Ben... Tu t'appelle Ginevra Molly Weasley ???

-GINNY WEASLEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(ptite voix inconsciente du danger que représente une Ginny dont on a prononcé le nom en entier) C'est pareil !!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!

-(ptite voix lutine-crétine) Bon alors tu t'appelle bien Ginny Weasley ?

-Oui.

-(ptite voix vraiment très contente de ne pas s'être trompée de personne) Alors c'est bon !!

-Youpiiiiii... J'en suis raviiiiiie...

-(ptite voix heureuse mais toujours lutine-crétine) Ah ben tu vois !!! Où est le problème ?!

-Il est dans ma tête le problème. Et il s'appelle "petite voix".

-(ptite voix quelques fois indésirable) Ah ! Alors je m'en vais !!!

-(se retenant de hurler de joie) Salut !! (puis ne se retenant plus) ENFIN DEBARASSEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(ptite voix franchement stupide) Mais y a pas de sortie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ginny se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers la boutique de Mme Guipure. Elle arivea devant.

-QUOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elle peut pas me faire CA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En effet sur la porte de la boutique se trouvait un PETIT panneau avec comme inscription dessus "FERME". Ce qui évidemment fit enrager Ginny.

-J'espère que c'est pas l'heure de fermeture de tous les magasins du Chemin de Traverse !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Evidemment si. Tous les magasins étaient fermés à part les restaurants et les bars.

-OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!! A tous les coups j'aurais plus rien à manger au Terrier !!!!!!!! Heureusement que Ron est mon frère et Hermione ma meilleure amie parce que sinon il ne resterais plus grand chose d'eux !!!!

Ginny alla donc au Chaudron Baveur.

-C'EST PAS CROYABLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LUI AUSSI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cette fois sur le panneau il y avait un petit "FERME POUR CAUSE DE RENOVATIONS GRACE AUX GENTILS PETITS VISITEURS COMPLETEMENT SAOULS QUI SONT VENUS ICI TOUT A L'HEURE.". Et le seul restaurant ouvert qu'il restait était (surprise).

* * *

Même si certains ont déjà devinés duquel je parle je m'arrête ici... 

Dictionnaire :

S.D.D.D.R.M.P.G : Société De Défense Des Ron Martyrisés Par Ginny

S.D.T.D.R.A.D.H. : Société De Torture Des Ron Amoureux D'Hermione

S.D.A.A.L.D.D.L.N.D.W. : Société D'Aide A La Descruction De La Nourriture Des Weasley


	14. La cheminée perdue

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être).**

* * *

Et le seul restaurant ouvert qu'il restait était "Fan de Potty Rond". 

-_C'est le SEUL qui est resté ouvert ???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pourquoi LUI !!!!!!!!???_

Faisant un effort considérable elle entra dans le restaurant.

_-(pitite voix stupide à mort "the retour") Waaaaaaaaaaw !!!!!!!!!!!! Il y a une sacrée déco ici !!!!!!!!!!_

-_LA FERME !!!!_

_-(pitite voix débile) Roh la la !!! Je peux même plus m'extasier devant la déco d'un resto ?!_

-_Tu louches surtout sur les plats remplis de nourriture !!!_

_-(pitite voix stupidement fière) Moi je suis fidèle à la S.D.A.A.L.D.D.L.N.D.W. !_

-_C'est bien ça le problème !!!_

_-(ptite voix stupidement goinfre) Si tu veux j'attends d'être au Terrier pour rester fidèle à la S.D.A.A.L.D.D.L.N.D.W. !_

-_Tout de façon je mange pas ici ! Je vais juste demander si je peux utiliser leur cheminée !_

Malefoy remarqua Ginny en plein combat intérieur avec pour seul but la faire dégager au plus vite.

-Tiens tiens... Weasmochette est de retour.

-Wouah !!!! Toi aussi t'as remarqué !!!

-Oui !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais DE NOUVEAU ici ???

-J'aimerais utiliser la cheminée.

-Tu peux pas ! (il jubile là) C'est réservé au personnel !!!

_-(pitite voix stupidement embêtante) Bon ben alors on mange ici !!!_

-_NON !!!_

-Allez Weasmochette !!! Tu peux sortir maintenant !!!

-Non. Je vais aller demander si je peux utiliser la cheminée.

-Je t'ai dit que...

-Tu veux revoir une tarte de très près Malefoy ???!!!!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Alors laisse-moi passer !

-Ok ok !!! T'énerve pas !!!

-T'inquiète !!! Je suis juste furieuse !!!!

Malefoy profita du fait qu'un client l'appelait pour s'éclipser. Ginny se dirigea vers l'accueil.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes seule ?

-J'aimerais utiliser votre cheminée s'il vous plaît.

-Ah... La cheminée... Au fond de la salle à gauche, une fois dans l'allée vous allez dans la première porte à droite, vous continuez tout droit, puis vous allez à gauche, de nouveau à gauche, quand vous êtes devant trois passages vous prenez le deuxième en partant de gauche, et la première porte en partant de droite, des dix escaliers vous prenez celui du milieu à gauche, vous entrez dans le placard, vous prenez le tuyau de droite, l'escalier en marbre et pas celui en carton, puis la troisième porte rouge, l'entrée en forme de clé géante, l'escalier rose et jaune fluo, la porte avec le dessin d'une serpillère gravé, le toboggan avec des dessins bizarres dessus, la porte de 50 centimètres de haut, la porte ronde et pour finir la porte triangulaire.

-Glups... Merci...

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle.

-Il a dit quoi déjà ?... Ah oui !!! Première porte à droite.

* * *

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. SOS

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être).**

* * *

**Quelques temps plus tard :**

-KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'EN PEUX PLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ginny s'était perdue justement A CAUSE des indications du geeeeeeeeeeeeeentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil monsieur.

-JE SUIS PEEEEEEEEEEEERDUUUUUUUUUUUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE VERRAIS PLUS JAMAIS HARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit.

-AU SEC... Qui est là ???!!! (avec une pointe d'espoir)

-Miaaaaaaaouu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Zut... AU SEEEEEECOUUUUUUUUUURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(ptite voix stupidement stupide) ARRETE !!!!!!!!!!! TU M'EMPECHE DE DORMIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mais il est que... QUOIIIII ??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22 HEURES ???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(ptite voix stupidement à moitié-endormie) Ben oui !!! Y a pas d'quoi fouetter un chat !!!

-Tant pis si Ron est mon frère et Herm' ma meilleure amie je vais les tuer !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(pitite voix stupidement indiférente) Tu les tuera après ma nuit de sommeil !

* * *

**Pendant ce temps-là :**

-(Molly s'impatientant) Tu es sûre qu'elle t'a dit **QUELQUES PETITES** courses ?

-Oui.

-(sceptique) Ah...

-(Harry complétement hystérique) ELLE REVIENDRA PAAAAAAAAAAAAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Ron gardant son calme) Mione vient de dire qu'elle faisait QUELQUES courses. Elle reviendra.

-JE LA REVERRAIS PLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ELLE VEUX PLUS ME VOIIIIIIIIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Molly compatissante) Ne dis pas de bêtises mon chéri !!! Tu sais qu'elle reviendra !!!

- C'EST LONNNNNNNNNNG SANS ELLEuh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Tu survivra sans ma soeur !

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(les jumeaux totalement synchro) On peut y aller maman chériiiie ?!!

-NON !!! Vous attendez le retour de Ginevra !!!!!!

-(petites mines de jumeaux battus) S'il te plaît mamounette d'amouuuur !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-NON, NON ET NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Angelina) C'est pas ma peine d'essayer... On est coincés jusqu'à ce que Ginny revienne.

-(Fred) Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait...

-(Georges) ...pour mériter ça ??!!!!

-J'EN PEUX PLUUUUUUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE PARS A SA RECHERCHE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le Survivant-plus-hystérique-que-ça-tu-meurres prit la Poudre de Cheminette et se plaça dans la cheminée.

-Le Chemin de Traverse !

* * *

**Du côté de Ginny :**

-AU SECOUUUUUUUUUURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(pitite voix) Ca sert à rien !!! Personne t'entends !!!!!!!!!!!!

-**TOI ON T'A RIEN DEMANDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-Si je peux même plus en placer une !

* * *

**Harry arrivant dans "Fan de Potty Rond" :  
**

-#_C'est ma dernière chance de retrouver Ginny..._# Bonjour Monsieur.

-(sans lever la tête) B'jour

-Avez-vous vu une jeune fille rousse aux yeux marrons ???

-Ouais... Elle voulait utiliser la cheminée.

-(plein d'espoir) Pourriez-vous m'inquer où se trouve la cheminée ?

-Oui... Au fond de la salle à gauche, une fois dans l'allée vous allez dans la première porte à droite, vous continuez tout droit, puis vous allez à gauche, de nouveau à gauche, quand vous êtes devant trois passages vous prenez le deuxième en partant de gauche, et la première porte en partant de droite, des dix escaliers vous prenez celui du milieu à gauche, vous entrez dans le placard, vous prenez le tuyau de droite, l'escalier en marbre et pas celui en carton, puis la troisième porte rouge, l'entrée en forme de clé géante, l'escalier rose et jaune fluo, la porte avec le dessin d'une serpillère gravé, le toboggan avec des dessins bizarres dessus, la porte de 50 centimètres de haut, la porte ronde et pour finir la porte triangulaire.

-AGA... Pourriez-vous répéter ?

Harry sortit un parchemin et une plume et se prépara à écrire.

-Moais. Au fond de la salle à gauche, une fois dans l'allée vous allez dans la première porte à droite, vous continuez tout droit, puis vous allez à gauche, de nouveau à gauche, quand vous êtes devant trois passages vous prenez le deuxième en partant de gauche, et la première porte en partant de droite, des dix escaliers vous prenez celui du milieu à gauche, vous entrez dans le placard, vous prenez le tuyau de droite, l'escalier en marbre et pas celui en carton, puis la troisième porte rouge, l'entrée en forme de clé géante, l'escalier rose et jaune fluo, la porte avec le dessin d'une serpillère gravé, le toboggan avec des dessins bizarres dessus, la porte de 50 centimètres de haut, la porte ronde et pour finir la porte triangulaire.

-Meeerci...

-Vous en prie.

* * *

**Du côté de Ginny :**

-**AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-(pitite voix résignée) AU SECOUURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Tant pis je passe par ce passage.

Elle passa à travers le placard et se retrouva...

**  
**


	16. La porte

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être).**

* * *

Elle passa à travers le placard et se retrouva dans les cachots nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue qui était en admiration devant une photo de la tante de Milicent Bulstrode. 

-Vous êtes si be... WEASLEY ?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-SER... PROFESSEUR ????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_-(ptite voix stupide) Vous vous êtes reconnus !!!!! Bravoooo !!!!!!! Maintenant demande-lui où est la sortie !!!!!!_

-_La ferme !!!_

-Que faîtes-vous ici Weasley !!!!!!!!!!! _Je la voie déjà assez en cours !!!_

-Mais j'en sais strictement rien !!!

-Mais si vous devez forcément savoir pourquoi vous êtes là puisque vous êtes là !!!!!

-Mais non ! Je suis juste passée par une porte où il y avait gravé une horriblement horrible serpillère !!!

-Hé ! C'était pas une serpillère mais une MAGNIFIQUE représentation de ma toute aussi MAGNIFIQUE chevelure !!!

_-(pitite voix parfois **UN PEU** trop stupide pour la pauvre Ginny) Mais pourquoi il dit magnifique ? Elle est horrible !!!!_

_-Par ce que c'est un GROS CRETIN PRETENTIEUX !!!_

_-(la MIGNONE petite voix qui a récemment décrochée le bonnet d'âne d'or de la stupidité) C'est pas bien de dire ça !!!_

_-(re-la petite voix qui CROIS avoir enfin fait preuve d'intelligence) Mais c'est vrai qu'il est horriblement MOCHE._

_-Bravooooo !!!!!!!!!!! Tu viens de dire la PREMIERE chose censée de la journée !!!!!!!!!_

-WEASLEY !

-Oui professeuuuur !!!

-Dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez et partez !!!!!!

-Je veux rentrer au Terrier !!!

_-(pitite voix qui a tellement de prix de stupidité que je ne les citeraient pas) Et moi je veux manger !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

-_Et moi je veux que tu te taise !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

-Suivez-moi Weasley !

-Ouiiii professeuur !!!!!

_-(petite voix goinfre et très stupide) A moi les petits plats de maman Weasley !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

-_Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça !!!_

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

-Je vous ramène Miss Weasley.

-Merci Severus. Vous pouvez disposer. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici Miss Weasley ?

-Eh bien... J'aimerais utiliser votre cheminée pour rentrer chez moi.

-Vous pouvez l'utiliser je vous en prie.

-Merci professeur ! _Et toi ne dit rien sinon je pique une crise !!!_

Elle entra dans la cheminée et prononça d'un ton irrité :

-Au Terrier !!

* * *

**Du côté de Harry :**

Il arriva devant la porte avec le dessin en forme de serpillère.

-Berk !!! Quelle horreur !!!!!!!!! On dirait les cheveux de Servilo !!!!!!!!!!!

Il entra dans le placard.

-OH NOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST UNE VERITABLE INVASION !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUELLE HORREUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ILS ONT MIS UNE STATUE DE SERVILUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-NOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST LE MOI ORIGINAL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-AAAAA... Oups...

-Heureusement pour vous que vous n'êtes pas en cours !!!

-Désolé... _J'ai dit DESOLE !!!!!!! C'est pour Ginny alors ça passe._

-_Je rêve pas !!! Il a dit DESOLE !!!!!_

-Vous avez vu Ginny ???

-Oui... Il n'y en a pas d'autres qui vont venir ?

-Elle est oùùùù ????????????

-Au Terrier.

-Je peux utiliser la cheminée ???

-Oui. _J'ai l'impression de me répéter_ Suivez-moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur.

-En voilà un deuxième.

-Ah... Bonjour Harry ! Tu veux aussi utiliser la cheminée ?

-Ouiiii !

-Et bien vas-y.

-Merci professeur !

Il (Harry pas le professeur Rogue ni le professeur Dumbledore) sautilla vers la cheminée et dit :

-Au Terrier !!

* * *

**Au Terrier :**

-GINEVRAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ginny se retrouva coincée dans les bras de sa mère en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Elle agitait les bras frénétiquement pour se dégager de l'étreinte (ou plutôt écrasement) maternelle.

-C'est...bon...maman... !

-TU NOUS A TELLEMENT MANQUEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-OU EST HARRY ????????????????

_-_(pitite voix s'attaquant maintenant au prix des Lutins Crétins) Ba oui on aimerais bien le regarder aussi !!!

_-La fe..._

Au même moment Harry sortit de la cheminée en suffoquant. Il n'eut même pas le temps de bouger le petit doigt qu'une tornade rousse lui avait déjà sauté dessus. Molly attendait sagement son tour derrière Ginny.

-(en chuchotant) Me lâche pas surtout !

-(en chuchotant aussi) T'inquiète !

-(les jumeaux en choeur) GINNYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chouette !!!!!!!!!!! ON PEUT Y ALLER !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Au revoir !!!!!!!!!!

-NOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!! VOUS DITES BONSOIR A GINEVRA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Maman...!!!!! NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mais c'est ton prénom ma chérie !

Entre temps Ginny avait relâché Harry pour mieux PARLER à sa mère.

-(Harry) Non...non...

Voyant que Molly avait arrêté de discuter avec Ginny Harry recula de quelques pas.

-(Ginny l'air penaud) Oups...

-HARRYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MON CHERIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trop tard pour le pauvre Harry qui se retrouva totalement écrasé dans les bras de Molly.

-Madame...Wea...sley...s'il...vous...plaît...

-(les jumeaux en même temps ce qui est très étonnant de leur part) SALUT GINNYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Salut vous deux !

-On peut partir maintenant ?

-Oui !

-Merciiiii !!!!!!!!!!! Venez les filles on y va !!!

Ils transplanèrent alors que le pauvre Harry était en train d'étouffer.

-MAMAAN !!!!!!!! LACHE HARRYYY !!!!!!!!!!

-(décue de ne pas pouvoir le garder plus longtemps) D'accord...

-Mer...ci !

-En fait... Où sont Ron et Hermione ??? (l'air pas démoniaque du tout !)

-Humm... Dans...la chambre de Ron !

-Merci papa !

-(Molly) ET TU NE M'A RIEN DIT ??!!!!!!

-Ben...c'est que... J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait les déranger !

Ginny prit sa baguette en main et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Ron.

-_Préparez-vous ! J'arrive ! _

_-_(Harry) Tu fait quoi en fait ?

-Je me venge !

-Ah... Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils m'ont abandonnée au Chemin de Traverse !

-(Harry) A L'ATTAQUE !!!!

-J'espérais un truc plutôt discret...

-Désolé...

-Pas grave. Tiens-toi prêt.

Elle entrouvrit la porte.


	17. Quel beau couple

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être).**

* * *

**Heu vous saviez qu'il y a un pitit bouton carré tout mignon où il y a marqué GO et que si vous vouliez bien cliquer dessus on vous en serait méga-reconnaissantes !  
****

* * *

**

Ginny entra dans la pièce et vit Ron et Hermione enlacés sur le lit de Ron.

-(Harry attendri) Ils sont trop mignons ensemble !

-T'es CENSE être de MON côté !

-Oui mais ils sont quand même mignons !

-Ok... Mais plus pour longtemps ! (air démoniaque)

-Ah...

Ginny lanca un sort qui renversa le lit.

-(Hermione endormie) Quoiii ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Miooooooooooooone... Reste un peuuu...

-Ginny ? Harry ? (rouge, rouge)

-Gniark gniark...!

-Oups... On t'avait oubliée...

-J'AVAIS REMARQUE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Heu... Exuse-nous ...(rouge, rouge, ROUGE)

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(petits airs de Ron et Hermione battus) SITIPLAÎÎÎÎÎT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-N-O-N !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-TITIPLAÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-N-O-N N-O-N et N-O-N !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CONTENTEZ-VOUS DE ME SUIVRE !

-Ti... Pourquoiiiiiii ?

-Pour discuter !

-Ah...

Ginny sortit de la pièce suivie de près par Harry.

-(Harry chuchotant) Eh ben dis-donc... L'amour ça leur réussit pas ! Ca les rend même crétins !

-Tant mieux ! Va préparer la première phase du plan... Je m'occupe de la deuxième... (air vraiment PAS démoniaque...)


	18. Comment décrocher Ron et Hermione

* * *

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être).**

**Reviews ?**

ET EXUSEZ NOUS POUR NOTRE RETARD IMPARDONNABLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAIS NOUS AVONS ETE RETENUES PAR DES LECTEURS LUTINS CRETINS QUI AVAIENT OUBLIES LA SIGNIFICATION DU (tout mignon) MOT REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Regards noirs des lecteurs.

(Keyla) : Je crois qu'on a fait une gaffe là !

(Mary) : OUAW tu m'apprends quelque chose là !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(les jumelles ensembles) : GLOUUUUPS ...

Au même moment les lecteurs se jetèrent sur elles . Les deux concernée allèrent se cacher à Péta-ou-Chnock-les-bains jusqu'à se que leurs lecteurs se soient calmés.

Conclusion de Mary : LAISSEZ-NOUS DES REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On peut pas continuer sans votre avis et comme vous le savez en tant qu'auteur ça nous booste d'avoir des reviews.

On continuera quand on aura autant de reviexs que de chapitres (sinon c'est pas cool).

ON LE POSTE UNIQUEMENT PARCE QUE C'EST NOËL !

* * *

-Donc, Hermione tu viens avec moi et Ron tu vas avec Harry . 

-Mais ...

-PAS DE MAIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-M...

-J'AI DIT PAAS DE MAIS !

-Miooone !

Harry lanca un Accio sur Ron...et se retrouva avec Hermione en plus. Ginny lanca un Accio et Ron s'accrocha à elle. Harry relanca un Accio en visant Ron mais Hermione vint avec...

-(Ron leur tirant la langue) Ca marche pas !

-(Harry) ACCIO RON !

-(Ginny en même temps) ACCIO HERMIONE !

Moment tragique où les amoureux se retrouvent séparés...

-Noooooooooooooooooon...!

Harry tira de toutes ses forces sur Ron qui ne bouga pas d'un seul micro millimètre.

-JE BOU-GE-RAIS PAS !!!!!!!!!

-ACCIO RON !

-JE... HARRY !!!!!!!!!

-QUOI ????????

-TU EST CENSE ETRE MON MEILLEUR AMI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Désolé mais Ginny passe avant tout (et toi) !

-HERMIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Hermione) RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les deux amoureux se débattent tant et si bien qu'ils réussissent une nouvelle fois à se retrouver collés-serrés.

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS DETACHER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-NON !

-Sinon j'appelle la goule !

-(Ron horrifié) OH NOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Hermione) Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec la goule ?

-(Harry) C'est une trèèèèès longue histoire ! Pour résumer, Ron a trouvé une amie fidèle en la personne de la goule !

-(Hermione) Ah...

-(le pauvre petit Ron) MÊME PAS VRAI !

-(Ginny) Voyons Ronald ! Oserais-tu trahir ta fidèle amie avec laquelle tu as joué au Quidditch ?!

-(Ron désespéré) C'était la seule solution !!!!

-(Hermione) Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ??

-(Ginny) Plus tard...

Durant cette petite discussion les amoureux s'étaient retrouvés détachés l'un de l'autre sans le remarquer.

-ACCIO HERMIOONE !!!!!

-(Harry se réveillant) ACCIO ROON !!!!!

-(cri déchirant) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry fit apparaître un mur entre les amoureux. Qui d'ailleurs s'écrasèrent GRACIEUSEMENT contre le zoli petit mumur...

-MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-C'est pour votre bien !

**-(Ron) ALORS EXPLIQUE-MOI COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU PEUX ME FAIRE DU BIEN EN ME FAISANT M'ECRASER CONTRE UN MUR QUI ME SEPARE DE MIONE ???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-(Harry) Ben j'en sais rien en fait...

**-(Ron) Je vais te le dire... TU PEUUUUUX PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-(Harry) Ah... Zut...

-(Ginny) HARRY ?

-(Harry) OUIIII !

-(Ginny) MET LE PLAN EN ROUTE !!!!!!!!

-(Hermione [ça fait longtemps qu'elle a pas parlé...) Quel plaan ?

-(Harry) Le plan qui...

-(Ginny) QUI VA VOUS AIDER A VOUS DECLARER !!!!!!!!!!!! N'EST-CE PAAAAAAAAS HARRYYYYY ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-(Harry) Ah ouiiiiii !!! Comment ai-je pu oublier !!!!! C'est le secret qui faut pas dire à Ron et Hermy !!!!!

-(Hermy UN PITIT PEU rouge) De quoi parlez-vous ? Quelle déclaratioooon ?

-(Ron UN TOUT PETIT PEU rouge) De queeeeeelle déclaration vous parleeeez ?

-(Ginny) Je savais que vous étiez des cas désespérés mais à ce point !!!

-(Ron et Hermione) On est pas des cas désespéréés !!!!!!!!!

-(Harry) On y va pour le plan ?

-(Ginny) Go !

Harry attrapa Ron par le col de son T-Shirt et commenca à le traîner par terre tandis que Ron croisait les bras sans bouger.

-(Harry) Tu pourrais être plus coopératif !

-(Ron) Pas envie.

-(Harry) C'est pas gentil !

-(Ron) Tant pis.

Ginny de son côté essayait de convaincre Hermione de bouger...

-(Ginny) Allez Hermyyyyyy !!!!!!!! Sitiplaîîîîît !!!!!!!!!!

-(l'Hermy en question) Laisse-moi réfléchir... (air très concentré) Non.

-(Ginny prenant un air de Ginny battue) Sitiplaîîîîîîîîîît !

-(Hermione) Non et encore non.

-(rajoutant les yeux larmoyants) Sitiiiiiplaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît !

-(Herm') Ginnyy !

-(air angélique avec sourire jusqu'aux oreilles) Ouiiiiii...

-(Hermyy) C'est encore et toujours non ! Je-ne-te-sui-ve-rais-PAS !

-(Ginny) Bon... Quand faut y aller faut y aller ! Tu m'y a obligé ! Maintenant... LES GRANDS MOYENS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cape de Super Ginny)

-(Hermione) Tu crois pas que tu exagères...?

-(Ginny) Ben non... Donc comme je le disais... LES GRANDS MOYENS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ginny brandit fièrement une photo de Ron devant sa meilleure amie.

-(Ginny. Euh pardon...Super Ginny !) TADAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si tu me suis je te l'offre.

-(Hermione) On va oùùùù ? JE TE SUIS !

-(Ginny) Tu vois quand tu veux ! _#Ca a marchéé !!!!!!!!!!! YOUPIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

**Du côté de Ron et Harry :**

-(Harry) Allez Ron ! Tu vas voir ça va te plaire !

-(Ron) Pour l'instant c'est pas génial...

Harry arriva devant une porte et sourit.

-(Harry) On est arrivéééés !

-(Ron TRES enthousiaste) Youu-pi...

-(Harry) Fais pas cette tête !

-(Ron) Peux pas...

-(Harry) Allez rentre...

-(Ron) O-k...

* * *

**Du côté de Ginny et Hermione :**

Hermione suivant Ginny (enfin surtout la photo de Ron), les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch heu... Le plus proche.

-(Ginny accrochant la photo de Ron sur un balais) Allez monte !

-(Mione bave bave ...) OUI je vais me rapprocher de la photo de Ron !

* * *

Et la suite de la vengeance de Ginny au prochain chapitre ! Enfin je veux dire SEULEMENT si vous nous envoyer UNE PLUIE de reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. Début des tortures

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être).**

**Mary écrit ce qu'il se passe du côté de Ron et Harry tandis que Keyla écrit ce qu'il se passe du côté de Ginny et Hermione.  
**

* * *

**Du côté de Ron et Harry :**

Ron : Haaaaaarry...

Harry : Ouiii ?! #_Collaporta !#_

Ron : Pourrais-tu m'expliquer...**ce qu'on fait dans la BIBLIOTHEQUE ?!!!!!!!!**

Harry : Désolé Ron... Mais je suis dans l'impossibilité de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit de ce qui va t'arriver...et je peux pas t'aider !

Ron : QUOIIIIII !!!!!!!!! FAUX-FRERE !!!!!!

Harry : C'est pour Gin que je le fait !

Ron : Pffff... Tu ferais n'importe quoi toi !

Harry : Tu peux parler toi ! C'est qui qui a fait le toutou pour que Fred demande à Ginny d'inviter Hermione ?

Ron : Mais y avait une photo en prime !

Harry : Celle du mariage de Bill et Fleur où Hermione t'avait embrassé sur la joue et où vous deveniez tous les deux rouges écrevisse ?

Ron rouge : Oui...celle-là...

Harry : Trêve de bavardages ! Assieds-toi je t'en prie.

Harry désigna une chaise au fond de la pièce munie d'un haut parleur juste à côté. Ron s'installa sur la chaise.

Ron : Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression d'être dans une salle de torture...

Harry : Normal.

Ron : Gentil Harry ! Tu me rassure vieux !

Harry : Mais de rien !

Soudain des chaînes enserrèrent les poignets de Ron.

Ron : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Harry : Ben il y a des chaînes autour de toi qui t'empêchent de bouger...

Ron : Sans blague !!!!!!!

Un magnifique PETIT ouvrage apparut devant Ron. Ce magnifique PETIT ouvrage se nommait "L'Histoire de Poudlard".

Ron : L'Histoire de Poudlard ?!

Harry : Bravo ! Excellente déduction inspecteur Weasley ! Digne des plus grands Aurors !

Ron : Merci Harry ! Mais je suis censé faire quoi moi ?????

Harry : Attend je met le système en marche !

Une lumière commenca à clignoter au-dessus de Ron.

Ron : C'est quoi CA !?

Harry : Une...lumière...

Ron : C'est quoi encore ce truc de dingue !?

Une voix se rajouta à celles de Ron et Harry :

Voix provenant du dispositif : Asseyez-vous confortablement sur votre fauteuil et patientez un instant avant la mise en route du système de torture spécial Ronald Weasley créé spécialement pour l'usage personnel de Ronald Weasley par Fred, Georges et Ginny Weasley.

Ron : UNE INVENTION DES JUMEAUX ET DE GINNY !!!!! AU SECOOUUUUURS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry : Chouette ! Un truc créé par Ginny !

Ron : Faux-frère indigne ! Bon... Je te préviens que tu le regretteras...

Harry : Pas cool... Gluups...

Voix provenant du dispositif : Veuillez s'il vous plaît lire le livre qui va vous être présenté. Nous vous précisons qu'il est impossible de se libérer avant d'avoir terminé l'ouvrage proposé... N'est-ce pas ?

Ron : Sous peine de quoi ?

Voix provenant du dispositif : Vous verrez bien Mr. Ronald.

Ron : Je dois lire quoi ?

Voix provenant du dispositif : Ceci.

L'Histoire de Poudlard (lisez la note en haut pour savoir qui parle : QUEL MERVEILLEUX LIVRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!) apparut devant Ron.

Ron: QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAIS...C'EST QUOI CE PLAN !!!!!!! GINEVRA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FREEEEEEEED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GEORGES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST QUOI CETTE INVENTION STUPIDE ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry se massant les oreilles : Merci pour mes oreilles Ron...

Voix provenant du dispositif : Veuillez commencer à lire. La mise en route du dispositif est imminente. 5... 4... 3...

Ron: C'est quoi ce délire ?!

Voix provenant du dispositif : 2... 1... 0... Mise en place du dispositif !

Ron : Ca promet ! Je dois vraiment lire ?

Ron fit pivoter sa tête et il eu juste la peine de stopper son mouvement en voyant la tête apeurée de son meilleur ami. Mais le mal était déjà fait. En effet à l'instant même où Ron avait décidé de tourner sa tête une voix familière hurla aux oreilles de Ron :

Voix familière : **VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Harry : Aurais-je oublié de te communiquer une information de Ginny ??

Ron : Apparemment !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry : Elle a dit : "Fred a dit à Georges de dire à Papa qu'il devait dire à Maman ce qu'elle devait dire à Harry qu'il devait me le dire."

Ron : Ah... Dire quoi ??

Harry : Ben...que le plan pouvait être mis en route.

Ron : Ok... Et maintenant TU es censé faire quoi ??

Harry sortit son agenda de sa poche.

Harry : Aloors... Embrasser Ginny... Mettre...

Ron : QUOI ?? QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ????!!!!!!!!!

Harry : Ben mettre !

Ron : AVANT !!!!!!!!!

Harry : Ben embrasser Ginny pourquoi ...?

Ron : JUSTEMEEEEEENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry avec un pitit air angélique : Ben quoi ...?

Ron : T'as de la chance que je sois attaché !

Harry : NON !!! NE TE RETOURNE PAS !!!!!!!!!!

Ron : Pourquoi ?? QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME CACHE ?!!

Ron tourna sa tête mais la PITITE voix SYMPATHIQUE l'en empêcha :

Voix de Fol Oeil : **VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NE MET PAS TA BAGUETTE DANS LA POCHE ARRIERE DE TON PANTALON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Harry : TROP TAAAAAAARD !!!

* * *

**Du côté de Ginny et Hermione :**

Hermione tenta de décrocher la photo de Ron mais elle avait été collée avec un sort de glu-perpétuelle.

-Ginny ?????!!

-Qu'est ce qui y'a, Hermione ?

-Tu peux m'aider ????

-A quoi faire ?

-A décoller la photo de Ron du balai !

-Monte sur le balai ! Tu y accèderas mieux !

-Bonne idée !

Hermione grimpa sur le balai sans hésitation.

-Ginnyyyyyyy ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis sur un balai et pourquoi je plus me décoller ?

-Ho heu...(petite auréole et les petites ailes assorties, mais avec comme contraste de petites cornes et une queue fourchue...) j'en sais rien.

-Ginny ... (air soupconneux).

-Quoi ?

Elle tira une petite manette derrière elle et Hermione fût propulsée dans l'espace à une vitesse phénoménale.

-(Ginny renonçant au petite ailes et à l'auréole) Elle en a pour un bon bout de temps...


	20. Lecture et premier envol

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être).**

* * *

**Du côté de Ron et Harry :**

Harry : Roooon ! ARRÊTEUUUUUUH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ron : J'en suis qu'au premier paragraphe Harry...

Harry : Je t'en suppliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PITIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARRÊTE DE LIRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ron (air angéliquement angélique) : Et dire que je commençais à aimer "L'Histoire de Poudlard version originale" !

Harry : Quelle idée stupide te te faire lire ce bouquin !

Ron l'air ravi : Et quelle fabuleuse idée de t'en faire la lecture à voix haute !

Harry : Visiblement on n'a pas le même avis sur la question...

Ron : Bon je continue !

Harry (cri de désespoir) : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE **HAIS** "L'Histoire de Poudlard version originale" !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu pouvais pas me lire "L'Histoire de Poudlard version poche" ?

Ron : Non. Donc je disais : Suite à des événements majeurs qui ont marqué à jamais Poudlard, son personnel enseignant, son personnel enseigné, ...

* * *

**Du côté de Ginny et Hermione (ou plutôt du côté d'Hermione) :**

Hermione s'accrochait désespérément au petit balai.

Hermione : **GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CE N'EST PAS EN M'OFFRANT UNE VISITE DE TOUT LE SYSTEME SOLAIRE ET EN PLUS UN COURS D'ASTRONOMIE AVANCEE QUE TU ME FERAS OUBLIER QUE JE SUIS SUR UN _BALAI_ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Soudain le balai fit un tonneau suivi d'un looping suivi d'un piqué vers le sol.

Hermione : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FAÎTES-MOI DESCENDREEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY TU EST MORTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _A condition que j'arrive à descendre..._

_-(pitite voix Hermionesque) _C'est ce que tu es en train de faire ...

_-(Hermione)_ Je parlais de descendre à une vitesse normale !!!!!!!!

_-(pitite voix décidemment aussi lutine crétine que les autres)_ Mais c'est une vitesse normale pour un balai !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_-(Hermione)_ Alors je veux qu'il aille LENTEMENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_-('tite voix)_ Ben alors fait le ralentir !

_-(Hermione)_ Hoooooooooooooooooooooo mais bien sur !!!!!!! Je dois faire ralentir ce balai !!!!!!! Je n'avais pas compris !!!!!!!!!!! ET JE SUIS SENSEE FAIRE COMMENT ??????????????????????????????????????

_-(titite voix)_ Ah heuuuuuuuuuuu...Essaye toute les solutions qui te passent par la tête !

_-(Hermione)_ Merci... Tu sais que tu m'aide vachement là ?

_-(titite voix)_ Je sais j'ai un don pour aider les personnes en difficultés...

_-(Hermione)_ Ben voyons... Bon alors... Peut-être qu'en poussant sur le manche...

Elle se retrouva la tête en bas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_Bon bon calmons nous_. _Je suis juste la tête en bas. RIEN de dramatique. Je tire un bon coup et c'est bon._

Hermione se rendit soudain compte qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement d'un arbre.

-NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RON SAUVE-MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione tira légèrement sur le côté, et le balai tourna enfin.

-_(THE petite voix de Hermione) Ah ben enfin ! Heureusement que tu fais pas de Quidditch ! Sinon je donnerais pas cher de ta peau.._

_-(Hermione tout court) Je prend ça pour un compliment venant de ta part..._

_-(ptite voix) Mais non t'as rien compris !!!! C'était PAS un compliment !!!!!! Faut tout t'expliquer à toi !!! _

_-(Hermione) : ... Tais-toi j'essaie de me concentrer !_

_-(pitite voix) Pas d'bol j'ai pas envie d'me taire ! _

_-(Hermione) Fais-le quand même !_

_-(ptite voix) PAS ENVIIIE !!!_

_-(Hermione) Pitiéééééééééééééééééééééé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LAISSE-MOIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-(ptite voix) J'tai déjà dit y a pas d'sortie !!!_

_-(Hermione) ALORS TAIS-TOIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-(pitite voix) Attend je vais chercher un dictionnaire._

_-(Hermy) Pour quoi faire ?_

_-(pitite voix) Ben pour savoir c'que ça veut dire "ce tèrt" !_

_-(Hermy) De un : c'est se taire. De deux : C'EST PAS VRAIMENT LE MOMENT ADEQUAT POUR FAIRE CA !!!!!!!! _

_-(ptite voix) En fait... Je sais que c'est pas volontaire mais s'il te plaîît. ARRÊTE DE FONCER DROIT VERS LA FENÊTRE DE LA PIECE OU EST TON AMOUREUX !!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Du côté de Ron et Harry :**

Ron : Et c'est pour cela que les elfes de maison étaient...

Harry Tais-toi je ronfle !

Ron : Mais j'en était à un passage marquant de la vie des elfes de maison !

Harry : Justement... J'ai eu ma dose d'elfe de maison l'année dernière avec Dobby...

Ron : Tu ne te rend pas compte à quel point "L'Histoire de Poudlard" est un ouvrage passionant ! Faudrait que je demande des versions encore plus énormes pour passer du bon temps avec toi !

Harry : Oh nooooooon ! Hermione et Mary ont acheté le nouveau volume... L'édition de luxe avec 100 pages de bonus...

Ron : Merci pour l'info vieux !

Harry : Oups...

Ron : C'est clair tu peux dire oups...

Pendant ce temps Hermione foncait à toute vitesse vers la zolie fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Harry profita d'un moment de répit pour tourner sa tête. C'est à ce moment là qu'il apercut un petit point noir s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione s'approchait de la fenêtre.

Harry : Ah ben je crois qu'il y a un hibou qui vient.

Ron : Et alors ?

Harry : Ben alors je crois que j'ai découvert une nouvelle espèce de chouette...

Ron : Ah bon ?

Harry : Ben oui ! A moins que tu n'ai déjà vu une chouette avec des cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui a le vertige bien sûr.

Ron réfléchit un instant.

Ron : _Cheveux plus bruns plus ébouriffés plus_ _ vertige égal HERMIOOONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Mais c'est Hermione !

Harry : Ah ben ouais. Tiens elle est sur un balai !

Ron : QUOOOOOOI ???????!!!!!!!!!! HERMIONE SUR UN _**BALAI**_ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elle a ENFIN reconnu que voler c'était super ?

Harry : Ben en fait elle a pas vraiment l'air ravie. Elle est même en train de hurler...

Ron s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il regarda Hermione s'approcher d'eux à une vitesse assez élevée. Il commenca à faire de grands gestes avec ses bras dans sa direction.

Ron : YOUHOU JE SUIS LA MIONE !!!!!!!!!! Pourquoi elle ralentit pas ?

Harry : Peut-être parce qu'elle sait pas comment faire ?

Ron : Ah ouais possible... Alors elle arrive pas non plus à dévier de sa trajectoire ! Ouvre la fenêtre Harry je vias essayer de lui parler.

Harry ouvrit en grand la fenêtre. Hermione commenca à leur hurler des choses incompréhensibles depuis cet endroit.

Harry : Je vais essayer de lire sur ses lèvres.

Ron : Parce que tu sais faire ça toi ?

Harry : Ben oui. Alors ça donne quelque chose ressemblant à peu près à : Coo-mment-on-raaaaaaaa-leeeen-tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ????!!! Voilà c'est ça ! Comment on ralentit ?

Ron : Aaaaah c'est ça qu'elle veut savoir depuis tout à l'heure !

Ron commenca à reproduire les gestes qui étaient censés aider Hermione.

Hermione : J'y comprend rien ! COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE ?!!!

Ron continua puis finalement stopa toute tentative d'explication par gestes et chercha une autre solution.

Ron : AAAARGH !!!!!!! Comment est-ce que je peux lui expliquer ça ?

Pendant ce temps Hermione avait abandonné toute tentative de rattrapage de situation et continuait d'avancer vers la fenêtre ouverte. Elle déglutit difficilement en remarquant qu'elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à 3 mètresde l'ouverture.

Hermione : _Adieu monde cruel !_


	21. Une vengeance qui n'en finit pas

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être).**

**Excusez-nous pour le retard !! Nous espérons que vous mettrez quand même des zentilles reviews !  
**

* * *

Harry secoua Ron par les épaules. Ron ne bougea pas d'un pouce. 

Harry : Ron ! Roon ! RON ! ROOOOOOOOOONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ron : Arrête on dirait ma mère ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?!

Harry : Hermione...

Ron soudain très attentif : Quoi Mione ?

Le rouquin se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir un projectile de nature pas si inconnue que ça atterrir sur lui. Il se retrouva couché sur le sol.

Hermione : _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?_

Hermione tendit la main pour toucher son "matelas" improvisé.

Hermione : _Mais c'est quoi ce truc à la fin ? Une peluche peut-être... En haut c'est tout doux...!_

Hermione leva la tête vers Ron qui semblait ravi.

Ron : Coucou !

Hermione : RON ?!

Ron : Ben oui c'est moi ! En fait c'est pas que je veux me séparer de toi mais je suis couché sur ma baguette.

Hermione : Ah...ben...oui...bien sûr...je...vais m'enlever...

Elle bondit sur ses pieds. Harry regardait la scène mort de rire.

Harry : Vous êtes troooop chouuus !!!!!!!

Les amoureux déjà exceptionnellement rouges se mirent à rougir encore plus.

Harry se calmant : Quoi ?? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

Ron : Potter...

Harry : Quoiiii ?!

Hermione : Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Harry : Euh rieeen...

Ron : Ouais ouais et moi je suis amoureux de Miss Teigne !

Harry : Ah bon ?! Je croyais que tu aimais...

Le regard noir de Ron le dissuada de continuer.

Hermione : Aaah tu aimes quelqu'un...?

Ron trouva soudainement que l'observation de ses chaussures était absolument passionnante.

Harry : Je vais voir où est Ginny... A plus tard les z'amoureux !

Hermione : Tu viens Ron ?

Ron : Hein ah euh faire quoi ?

Hermione : Assassiner Harry !

Ron : Ok j'arrive ! Attend une seconde...

Ron s'empara d'un grimoire, poussa un cri de guerre et se lança à la poursuite du Survivant-plus-pour-longtemps-si-ils-arrivent-à-l'attraper. Il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse devant Mme Weasley.

Hermione : Bonjour Mme Weasley !

Mme Weasley se retourna vers Hermione qui était déjà sortie dans le jardin.

Molly : Appelle-moi Molly ma chérie !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

Fred : Même pas droit à...

George : ...un bonjour !

Fred : Qu'est-ce qui met...

George : ...notre future...

Fred : ...belle-soeur dans cet état ?

George : Peut-être que notre (baissant la voix) _crétin_ de frère...

Fred : ...lui a déclaré sa flamme !

George : On peut toujours rêver à mon humble avis...

Fred : Tu m'as ôté les mots de la bouche frangin !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry se jeta sur son balai dès qu'il vit Ginny sur le sien.

Harry : GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ginny : Ils arrivent ou tu as réussi à les semer ?

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil en bas et ce qu'il vit confirma toutes ses craintes.

Harry : Ron est derrière nous en balai et il est furieux !

Ginny : Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ? Juste pour mesurer le danger.

Harry : Ben pas mal de choses en fait... Je les ai traités de "z'amoureux" et j'ai rigolé quand ils étaient tout rouges...

Ginny : Gloups... Et où est Hermione ?

Harry : En bas en train de nous lancer des sorts. Prenons de l'altitude !

Ginny : Et pour mon frère on fait quoi ?

Harry : Rien... On attend qu'il en ai marre de nous suivre...

Ginny : Mais il est têtu comme une mule et même encore plus ! Et je ne crois pas qu'il va nous offrir un cadeau pour lui avoir fait lire "L'Histoire de Poudlard"...

Harry : Il me l'a lu à voix haute Gin' !

Ginny : QUOIIIIIIIII ?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vais lui faire regretter d'être né !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Il va subir les foudres de Ginny Weasley, fille de Arthur et Molly Weasley !!!!!!!!

Ron remarqua un changement de comportement étrange de la part de sa soeur.

Ron : Oh non ! HARRY ESPECE DE RAPPORTEUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PAS LE SORTILEGE CHAUVE-FURIIIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione regardait le ciel quand elle vit Ron faire un piqué vers elle. Elle remarqua aussi le magnifique cortège de tout aussi magnifiques bestioles qui suivaient Ron.

Ron : AU SECOOUURS !!!!

Ron sauta sur l'herbe, glissa jusqu'à Hermione et commença à courir avec elle vers le Terrier.

Hermione : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ron : Ginny a appris que j'avais lu "L'Histoire de Poudlard" à Harry...

Hermione : TU as lu mon livre préféré ?

Ron : Oui.

Hermione : Mais c'est merveilleux !

Ron : Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Ils déboulèrent dans la cuisine en claquant la porte.

Ron : Salut M'man on est juste poursuivis par les chauves-furies de Ginevra ! Salut Fred ! S'lut George !

Les jumeaux : Salut Ronnie ! Fait pas de bêtises avec Hermioone !

Ron : Aucun risque !

Le rouquin arracha presque la porte de ses gonds et s'étala sur toute la surface du lit d'Hermione. Elle lança un sortilège pour verrouiller la porte.

Ron : Enfin seuls !

Il rougit quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Hermione : Oui enfin seuls...

Il la regarda l'air étonné.

Ron : _Ca a pas l'air de la déranger ! Cool !!!_

Hermione :_ Ca n'a pas l'air de le déranger ! Chouette !!!_

Comme pour les contredire le bruit d'une explosion parvint jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

Ron : Je m'demande c'que c'est...

Ils entendirent Mme Weasley crier après Ginny.

Ron : On n'aura pas été seuls longtemps.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny gravit la dernière marche de l'escalier suivie de très près par Harry.

Ginny : Il a peut-être échappé à mon sortilège Chauve-furie mais il ne m'échappera pas ! Foi de Weasley !

Harry : Ils ont aussi pu aller dans la chambre que je partage avec Ron...

Ginny : Impossible ! J'ai tout prévu et puis je ne crois pas qu'il ai spécialement envie de montrer à Hermy sa photo grandeur nature.

Harry : T'étais au courant ?

Ginny : Ben oui tous les Weasley savent que Ron est fou d'elle depuis sa première année !

Harry : Ouais mais ils sont toujours pas ensembles...

Ginny : Je vais arranger ça après avoir atomisé mon cheeeeeeeeer frère.

Harry : Tu es diabolique !

Ginny : C'est pour ça que tout le monde m'aime !

Harry : C'est vrai que chez toi c'est une qualité !

Ginny : Mercii !

Harry : On ouvre la porte de la chambre au risque de les déranger ?

Ginny : C'est le but !

Harry : On toque même pas ?

Ginny : Pour leur dire quoi ? Salut Ron ! Salut Hermy ! On vient juste vous séparer pour vous atomiser mais ça ne durera pas longtemps !

Harry : Réflexion faite...

Harry tenta d'ouvrir la porte.

Harry : Elle est fermée.

Ginny : Aucun problème ! Ils n'ont sûrement pas eu le temps de placer plein de protections. Alohomora !

Harry : Gin' tu es génialissime !

Ginny : C'est toi qui le dit Harry chéri.

Ginny ouvrit tranquillement la porte devant le Survivant qui la fixait l'air béat.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ron sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière. Il se posta devant la porte et attendit.

Hermione : Tu es sûr qu'ils sont là ?

Ron : Oui. Content de t'avoir connue !

Hermione : Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

Ron : Mon cauchemard tient en un mot : Ginevra !

Hermione : Ah oui c'est vrai...

Ron : Tiens c'est bizarre on entend plus rien !

Hermione : Ca me convient parfaitement !

Ron : Pas à moi ! Je me demande ce qu'ils préparent encore de louche... Et aussi comment ils ont su tout de suite qu'on serait dans cette chambre...

Ginny entra dans la pièce et répondit à Ron.

Ginny : A cause de la photo frérot !

Ron : Queeeeeeelle photoooo ??? Je ne vois paaaaaaaaas du tout de quoi tu parles !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ginny : De la photo grandeur nature d'Hermione que tu caches en dessous de ton armoire.

Hermione : Une photo ? De moi ? Dans sa chambre ????

Harry : Tu veux la voir ? C'est une de notre première année !

Ron : POTTEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!! Je te jure que je te tuerais avant de me suicider !!!!!

Harry : Ce serait trop d'honneur !


	22. Parce que vous le valez bien

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être).**

Keyla est de retour ! C'est pas chouette ça ?!! Ben si c'est chouette !

WARNING : Ce chapitre est très court.

* * *

Ron : Tu le vaux bien... 

Ginny : C'est pas une pub pour l'Auréole ?

Hermione : C'est l'Oréal Ginny...

Harry : D'où est-ce que tu connais l'Oréal Gin' ?

Ginny : Papa a reçu une kélévijion de la part de... De je sais plus qui en fait.

Ginny sortit une liste de sa poche.

Ginny : Je regarde juste la liste des choses que je dois faire.

Harry regarda la "petite" liste de Ginny se dérouler et envahir peu à peu la pièce.

Harry : Gin' ! Giin' ! GIIIIIN' !!!!!!!!

Ginny : Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Les z'amoureux se sont fait la malle ?

Hermione et Ron : Non on est là !

Harry : On a réussi à les faire se reconnaître dans ce surnom !!!!!!

Ginny : Exploit ! Un pas de plus...

Hermione : Ce n'est pas drôle !

Ron : Pas drôle du tout...

Ginny : Au moins vous êtes d'accord sur ce point...

Ron : On est aussi d'accord sur autre chose !

Harry : Sur quoi ?

Hermione : Sur le fait que Ginny est sadique et absolument cruelle !

Ginny : Merci ! Ce compliment me touche profondément !

Ron : Content pour toi p'tite soeur...

Ginny : Ne m'oblige pas à t'appeler "grand frère" Ronald s'il te plaît...

Ron : Ne m'oblige pas à t'appeler "Ginevra" Ginevra...

Hermione (à l'oreille de Ron) : Sauvons-nous tans qu'on est vivant !

Ron (à l'oreille d'Hermione) : D'abord je trucide Ginny !

Mione (toujours à l'oreille de Ron) : Non on va se faire remarquer !

Ron (alias l'ado amoureux qui chuchotait à l'oreille d'Hermione) : Scrogneugneu... Bon je te suis, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

Hermione se glissa par la porte en prenant soin à ce que toute la pub reste à l'intérieur de la chambre. Ron la suivit.

Ron : En fait on est censé aller faire quoi maintenant ?

Hermione : Aller préparer notre vengeance ! Mais de façon discrète de façon à ce qu'ils n'aient aucune raison de se revenger !

Ron : Ginevra est trop diabolique pour ça Mione...

Hermione : Tout est possible quand on est deux...

**FIN !**

* * *

Au fait... On vous l'a peut-être pas encore dit mais...ON ADOOOOOOOOORE LES REVIEW**S **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Epilogue au prochain chapitre seulement si vous êtes sages !


	23. Plans louches et attente

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS ! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être).**

**Vive Poudlard ! (et ses occupants bien entendu)(et peut-être son origine... Non ?)**

_**Le chapitre 23 a été coupé en quatre (voire plus) car il était trop long...**_

**_Avertissements :_**

Dans ce chapitre nous avons ajouté des personnages de notre version... Va falloir vous y habituer on peut pas les laisser en plan... Et rien que pour vous faire plaisir (enfin j'espère) et pour que vous n'ayez pas à aller lire notre bio, description des quatre persos ci-dessous.

Alexandre : Très beau garçon brun au yeux bruns de Serdaigle, extrêmement intelligent (Hermione version garçon). Calme et posé. Encyclopédie sur papattes. Amoureux de Mary et sort avec elle depuis la fin de leur 5ème anée.

Surnom(s) : Alex, Lex, Nalex

8888888888888888888888888888

Mary : Jumelle de Keyla. Amoureuse d'Alex et sort avec lui depuis sa 5ème année. Belle brune au yeux bruns et aux cheveux légèrement ondulés. Hermione 2, autrement dit encyclopédie sur papattes giga-intelligente.

Surnom(s) : Miss-je-sais-tout, Miss Tompson 1

8888888888888888888888888888

Keyla : Jumelle de Mary. Ca veut dire : apparence idem à par ses cicatrice souvenir des retenues avec Ombrage et Rogue en 5ème année, et les Carrow en 7ème année, sans oublier la cicatrice sur son flanc droit par un Voldy en rage qu'elle ne veule pas lui dire où était Harry. Pire ennemie de Rogue avant de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Amoureuse d'Hisaka et sort avec lui depuis la fin de sa première année. Incroyablement malchanceuse façon casse-cou, c'est retrouvé X fois à l'infirmerie et et une rebelle contre tout ce qui la révolte (l'injustice, les dictateurs...) et se prend de nombreuse retenues à cause de ça.

Surnom(s) : Key, Miss Tompson 2

8888888888888888888888888888

Hisaka : Beau gosse au cheveux noirs et ébourrifés et à la peau mate. Loup-garou mordu à l'avant bras droit à un an (tout pile) par Greyback. Filleul de Lupin. Amoureux de Keyla et sort avec elle depuis la fin de sa première année. Ennemi de ROgue avant de lui avoir sauvé la vie avec Key.

Surnom(s) : Saka ou Sak.

* * *

_**Epilogue (première partie) :**_

Hermione regarda Ron l'air résigné.

Hermione : Roon... Répète le plan une dernière fois...

Ron : Ok ! Alors... Euh... Je sais ! Pas... Si ! Ca y est je me souviens ! Alors... Phase numéro 1 du plan machiavélique destiné à piéger Ginny et Harry alias Mr et Mrs Potter : faire tout pour les déguiser nous-mêmes. Phase 2 du plan machiavélique destiné à piéger Ginny et Harry alias Mr et Mrs Potter : leur donner les déguisements horriblifiques impossibles à enlever concotés spécialement pour l'occasion par les jumeaux. Phase 3 du plan machiavélique destiné à piéger Ginny et Harry alias Mr et Mrs Potter : les emmener à la fête en leur disant que les gnomes de jardin ont subtilisé tous les déguisement de dernier recours tricotés par notre voisine. Phase 4 du plan machiavélique destiné à piéger Ginny et Harry alias Mr et Mrs Potter : profiter du spectacle. Phase 5 du plan machiavélique destiné à piéger Ginny et Harry alias Mr et Mrs Potter : s'éclipser pour ne pas subir les foudres de Mr and Mrs Potter. Phase 6 du plan machiavélique destiné à piéger Ginny et Harry alias Mr et Mrs Potter : faire un bisou à sa petite-amie pour la féliciter de ce plan machiavélique !

Hermione : Tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile !

Ron : Ben plus vite je terminais de réciter les premières phases du plan, plus vite je pouvais t'exposer la dernière phase.

Hermione : Très bonne idée Ronnie.

Ron : Pas besoin d'une inspiration extraordinaire pour inventer ça tu sais...

Hermione : C'est tout simplement parfait !

Ron : Ouais sauf que on est que nous deux pour le plan... Deux contre deux... C'est dommage... Peut-être qu'on a pas été assez convaincants...

Hermione : C'est juste que les 4 autres ne voulaient pas se mêler à ce conflit...

Ron : J'aurais préféré avoir des alliés...

Hermione : Ils ne voulaient pas subir une revanche made in Potter...

Ron : Mouais... C'est quand même dommage. Au moins tu participes toi !

Hermione : Je suis très concernée par cette revanche.

Ron : J'adore les revanches made in Weasley !

Hermione : Ca dépend. Moi j'aime pas celle de Ginny.

Ron : A heu j'ai rien dit.

Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Hermione : C'est l'heure de passer à l'action !

Ron : Comme Jam Bon !

Hermione : James Bond Ron.

Ron : C'est presque pareil ! Non ?

Hermione : Non pas vraiment...

Ron : A l'attaque ?

Hermy : A l'attaque.

Ron se jeta sur sa baguette et sortit de la pièce en trombe.

Hermione : RON ! Tu as oublié ton costume !

Ron s'arrêta net.

Ron : Oups...

Ginny sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans celle de Ron. Elle vit Ron sortir de la pièce à la vitesse de l'éclair et retourner dedans quelques secondes après.

Ginny : Il a oublié son costume... Cas classique... On aurait peut-être pas dû accepter leur aide pour les déguisements...

Ginny toqua à la porte.

Ginny : Vous êtes pas en train de faire des trucs dégueus ? Je peux rentrer ?

Le silence lui répondit.

Ginny : Ok j'ai compris.

Au moment où elle allait tourner les talons Hermione ouvrit la porte et l'attira vers l'intérieur de la chambre.

Ron : C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Ginny : Oui c'est ça et moi je suis Célestina Moldubec.

Ron : Justement Maman vous cherche pour un autographe.

Hermione : Plus tard !

Ginny : Alors tu as réussi à te procurer les déguisements pour demain ?

Hermione : Oui tout est prêt !

Ginny : Je peux les voir ?

Ron : NON ! Euh je veux dire je les ai oubliés...

Hermione : Tu connais Ron ! Il est tellement occupé en ce moment qu'il oublie tout ! Tu aurais pu y penser Roon !

Ron : Désolé.

Ginny : On peut savoir par quoi tu es autant occupé ces temps-ci ?

Ron : Euuh...

Hermione décida de sauver elle-même la situation.

Hermione: Par moi évidemment ! On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble !

Ginny : Ah bon...

Ron : Comme toi avec Harry !

Ginny : Oui je connais... _J'ai l'impression qu'ils me cachent quelque chose..._ Vous ne me cachez pas quelque chose de louche vous deux par hasard...?

Hermione : Nouuuus ! Tu ne nous fais pas confiance !

Ginny : Des fois j'ai des doutes... On sait jamais avec vous...

Ron : Nous sommes tout ce qu'il y a de moins démoniaque !

Hermione prit un petit air angélique mais tapa la main de Ron qui n'avait pas compris la démarche de sa petite amie.

Ginny : Vous êtes en train de préparer un truc louche vous...

Hermione prit un air faussement indigné.

Ron : Tu ne nous fait pas confiance ?

Ginny : Ron... Tu l'as déjà dit il y a 30 secondes...

Ron : Oui quoi ? C'est pas grave ça !

Ginny : Je vous connais !

Hermione : Ah... Tu nous apprend quelque chose là...

Ginny : Je sais j'ai un don.

Harry passa la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte.

Harry : Je dérange ?

Ginny : Pas le moins du monde !

Harry fixant Ron et Hermione : Vous êtes bizarres vous...

Ron : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la fin ! On est tout à fait normaux !

Harry : Si tu le dis...Mais vous êtes quand même bizarres...!

Ron : Je vais finir par péter un câble si on me le répète encore une seule fois...

Mme Weasley entra dans la pièce et leur lança :

-A table les jeunes ! (se tournant vers Ron et Hermione) Tiens vous avez l'air bizarres tous les deux... Vous êtes sûrs que tout va bien ?

Ron : Je pète un câble...

Molly : Surtout Ron.

Hermione tapota le dos de Ron.

Hermione : Ca va aller ! Plus personne ne te le dira !

Ron : J'étrangle le premier qui me le dit !

Hermione : Je l'étrangle après toi.

Ron : Au moins quelqu'un qui me soutient ! Merci ma Mione !

Ginny : Vous êtes trop mignons mais on ne veux pas assister à une de vos scènes d'amour...

Harry : Siouplaît...

Ron : On descend manger ?

Harry : Le truc qu'a beaucoup un rapport...

Ginny : Bon on va quand même aller manger parce qu'ils vont finir par se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Harry : Ca vaudrait mieux pour nous...

Ils sortirent de la pièce.

Ginny : Ca m'intrigue cette histoire de costume...

Harry : Moi aussi mais je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'ils préparent si ils préparent quelque chose... Les connaissant...

Ginny : Si tu le dis.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où Molly servait déjà le repas.

Molly : Ah vous voilà enfin ! Où sont passés les deux autres amoureux ??

Harry : Dans la chambre.

Molly : Dans la chambre... Attendez-moi un instant mes chéris.

Ginny : Ca va chauffer !

Harry : Aïe...

Ginny : Comment ça aïe ? Je voulais crier super moi !

Harry : C'est beau l'amitié...

Ginny : N'est-ce pas !

De leur côté, Ron et Hermione entendirent une suite d'explosions.

Hermione : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un tremblement de terre ?

Ron : Euh non pas vraiment... C'est maman qui monte les escaliers...

Hermione : En faisant autant de bruit ??

Ron : Ben oui, elle est très en colère...

Ron sortit immédiatement de la pièce et se mit en garde à vous. Hermione le rejoint quelques secondes après.

Molly : Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans votre chambre alors que je vous ai appelés depuis un bon quart d'heure ?

Ron : On...parlait !

Molly : Et bien vous parlerez APRES le repas !

Ron : Excuse-nous maman...

Molly : Excuses acceptées, mais maintenant descendez.

Ron : Oui maman !

Molly : _On sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec ces deux-là ! Une fois ils se hurlent dessus à en faire trembler la maison et d'autres fois ils ne se lâchent pas d'une semelle toute la journée..._

Ron descendit les escaliers au pas de course, passa devant Molly et se jeta sur son assiette.

Hermione : Décidément Ron ne changera jamais.

Ron : Et j'en gn'ai pas l'inkenchion !

Ginny : Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Ronald.

Ron : Oh non ! Mione me le rappelle assez je te remercie...

Hermione : Ca t'embêtes tant que ça ?

Ron : Bien sûr que non !!

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

Hermione : Ginny n'a pas vraiment l'air convaincue...

Ginny : Moi ? Ah mais bon c'est que...

Harry : Laissez tomber... On pourra les avoir quand les costumes ?

Ron : Demain matin !

Hermione : Demain soir !!

Ginny : Faut savoir, demain matin ou demain soir ?

Hermione fit les gros yeux à Ron.

Ron : Demain soir !!

Harry : Ok... Vous êtes sûrs que tout va bien ??

Ron et Hermy : Oui oui !!

Harry : Bon si vous le dites...

Molly apporta un énorme gâteau au chocolat.

Ron : Miaam !

Hermione lui lança un regard insistant. Ron se tourna vers elle l'air suppliant.

Hermione : Tu as encore faim...?!

Ron : Beeen... Oui !

Ginny : En tous cas Harry et moi on a fini alors à plus !

Harry reposa sa cuillère et regarda tristement sa part de gâteau. Ginny l'entraîna de force à l'étage.

Ginny : Il faut qu'on parle à quelqu'un du groupe pour lui demander si ils sont au courant pour le plan des "autres".

Harry : Comme qui ?

Ginny : Hisaka, comme c'est le seul à avoir ses deux parents sorciers ça ne les étonnera pas qu'on le joigne par le réseau des cheminées...

Harry : Ouais... C'est quoi son adresse de nouveau ?

Ginny : Je croyais qu'à force tu les connaissaient...

Harry : Ben oui moi aussi je croyais...

Ginny : Ben il faut le demander à Keyla, c'est la mieux placée pour le savoir.

Harry : Elles sont parties aux Caraïbes.

Ginny : Alex alors...

Harry : Ah oui Alex ! En plus il a le téléphone grâce à son père !

Ginny : Il a le quoi ??

Harry : Le téléphone.

Ginny : Tu veux dire le truc bizarre qui fait bip quand tu t'y attends le moins ?

Harry : Si tu veux.

Ginny : Ok. PAPAAA !!

Harry : Euh Gin... Tu penses vraiment que ton père a un téléphone en état de marche ?

Ginny : Oui, Mr Tompson lui a tout expliqué et depuis il a déjà composé 3172 "faux numéros".

Harry : ... Le pauvre...

Ginny : Tu parles de qui ? De mon père ?

Harry : Non, du téléphone...

Ginny : Tu devrais plutôt penser au temps que ça a pris au père des jumelles de faire comprendre à mon père le fonctionnement du félétone...

Harry : Téléphone...

Ginny : Bon alors... Tu as le numéro d'Alex ?

Harry : Oui.

Ginny : Bon je vais lui demander alors...

Mr Weasley arriva justement en courant l'air affolé.

Mr Weasley : J'ai un psychopathe qui me parle !

Harry : Comment ça un psychopathe ??

Mr Weasley : Il vient de me demander si c'était pour un meurtre que je l'appelais !!

Harry : Passez-moi le téléphone Mr Weasley s'il vous plaît.

Mr Weasley : Ah merci Harry !

Harry prit le combiné des mains de Mr Weasley.

Harry : Allô ?

La voix à l'autre bout du fil : Oui bonjour ici la police municipale. Si c'est pour un canular ce n'était pas drôle...

Harry : Excusez-nous ! C'était un faux numéro !

Le policier raccrocha.

Ginny : Alors ?

Harry : Mr Weasley !!

Arthur : Oui ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Harry : Un téléphone portable n'est pas un jouet...

Mr Weasley : Ben oui mais c'est que...

Harry afficha une expression soulagée.

Harry : Ben heureusement que votre abonnement touche à sa fin ! Vous n'avez plus de crédit...

Ginny : QUOIII ?? Mais comment on fait pour appeler Alex nous maintenant ?!

Harry : Oups... Il nous reste la solution des hiboux...

Ginny : Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas leurs adresses par coeur...

Harry : Mais j'avais oublié que j'avais retrouvé mon carnet d'adresses...

Ginny : Potter je vais t'étrangler !!

Harry : Mais tu m'aimes trop pour faire ça ! Non ?

Ginny : T'as de la chance... Juste un LEGER détail...

Harry : Lequel ?

Ginny : Il ne reste plus qu'Errol pour envoyer une lettre...

Harry : Errol ? Oh nooon...!!

Ginny : Bon au moins on connaîtra la réponse dans trois semaines... C'est à dire APRES que le plan de Ron et Hermy ne soit mis à exécution...

Harry : On est mals...

Ginny : Elles rentrent quand de vacances Mary et Keyla ?

Harry : Ce soir.

Ginny : Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

Harry : Oups ?

Ginny : Bon... Harry... Ca t'arrives de te rappeler de choses sans que ça vienne en flashs-back irréguliers.

Harry : Seulement quand ça te concerne...

Ginny : C'est le minimum.

Soudain, ils entendirent un grand fracas et un petit cri. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, ouvrirent la porte et apercurent deux ombres s'approcher lentement...

8888888888888888888888888888

Un grand fracas retentit devant la maison des Weasley.

Personage sinistre numéro un : Je t'avais dit d'attendre un peu le temps que je m'écarte avant de transplaner !!

Personnage sinistre numéro deux : J'ai oublié...

Personnage terrifiant un : Tu m'as surtout écrasée oui ! Bon si on rentrait à l'intérieur ?

Personnage terrifiant deux : Ah oui... On va s'amuser...

Les deux très sinistres personnages continuèrent d'avancer vers la maisonette avec leur baguette serrée dans leur poing...

8888888888888888888888888888

FIN !!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Non je plaisante je voulais juste voir votre réaction.. Pas de morts ? Tant mieux mais la suite est dans la seconde partie !


	24. Arrivée terrifiante et RDV nocturne

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS !! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être).**

* * *

Soudain, la faible lumière qui éclairait encore Harry et Ginny s'éteint brusquement alors qu'ils allaient apercevoir les terrifiantes personnes.

Le second sinistre personnage se retrouva face à Harry et Ginny. Il se mit à hurler lorsqu'il se trouva à 3 centimètres du visage d'Harry.

Personnage sinistre et terrifiant un : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Mme Weasley pesta et ralluma une bougie.

Personnage terrifiant numéro deux : RYYYYYYY !!

Le Harry en question : Salut les filles !!

Ginny : Comment vous avez fait ?

Keyla : Fait quoi ?

Ginny : L'ambiance Halloween, les lumières, l'aspect terrifiant et sinistre façon Voldy...

Mary : Ce n'était pas du tout fait exprès... Mais ça a quand même bien marché ! SAUF bien sûr la partie où Keyla atterrit sur moi...

Keyla : Petite erreur...

Mary : Tu devrais te concentrer AU MOMENT où tu transplanes et pas APRES avoir transplané...

Keyla : C'est que c'est pas idiot ce que tu dis !

Mary baissa sa tête en signe de désespoir alors que Ron et Hermione arrivaient eux-aussi pour saluer les jumelles.

Hermione : Salut ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Ron : Salut. Et c'est qui qui a crié comme un dingue ?

Mary : C'est Keyla !

Keyla : Maiis...!

Mary : Ben quoi... J'ai l'habitude de mentir peut-être ?

Keyla : Oui !

Mary : Merci ça fait toujours plaisir...

Keyla haussa les épaules l'air indifférent.

Mary : Oui bon bref...

Ginny lui fit un signe.

Ginny : En fait les filles j'ai un truc à vous dire !

Hermione : Oui quoi ?

Ginny : Je voulais dire aux jumelles...

Mary : On n'a pas l'habitude de se cacher des choses...

Ginny lui adressa un regard suppliant.

Keyla : Ok mais c'est pas sympa...

Ginny les entraîna toutes les deux en dehors de la pièce, regarda à gauche puis à droite.

Gin : Bon alors...

Keyla : Tu peux parler y a personne.

Ginny : Oui bon alors vous savez quelque chose à propos du plan de Ron et Hermione ?

Mary : Un... plan ??

Keyla : Pour quoi faire ??

Ginny : Justement on en sait rien...

Mary : Non on ne nous a rien dit à propos d'un "plan" vous visant toi et Harry.

Ginny : Comment tu sais que ça nous vise ?

Mary : Question de logique... Alex ou moi, c'est franchement peu probable... Key et Hisaka, si ils avaient voulu se venger de leurs remarques non-discrètes ils l'auraient fait il y a longtemps...

Keyla : Oui mais bon... On les a quand même empêchés de faire de grosses bêtises...

Mary : Pas de votre propre initiative.

Ginny coupant court à la discussion : Bon...

Keyla : Oui quoi ?

Mary : Tu veux mettre au point un autre plan ?

Ginny : Non... Je veux essayer de me protéger des mauvaises intentions des autres z'amoureux.

Keyla : Et dire que c'est toi qui nous parle de plans machiavéliques...

Ginny : Ahem pourquoi ??

Keyla : Parce que d'habitude ils viennent de toi les plans machiavéliques !

Ginny : C'est dans le sang.

Keyla : J'espère que ça ce transmet pas de générations en générations...

Ginny lui adressa un regard noir.

Keyla : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Mary : Une bêtise comme d'habitude...

Keyla : COMMENT CA COMME D'HABITUDE ??

Mary : J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

Ginny : Vous n'allez pas recommencer ?

Keyla l'air pas très innocent : Recommencer quoi ?

Ginny : Une course-poursuite !

Mary : Keyla ne me rattrape jamais...

Keyla : Tu veux qu'on vérifie ?

Mary : Franchement ce n'est plus de mon âge, ce sont les enfants qui se courent après...

Keyla sortit sa baguette.

Mary : Ca n'a jamais été de notre âge d'ailleurs... Keyla... Tu as 17 ans rappelles-toi...

Keyla : Ben un duel c'est pas pour les enfants en tous cas... Et puis ON a bientôt 18 ans...

Ginny : Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous disputiez ?

Keyla : Ben je sais pas...

Mary : Phénomène naturel inexpliquable... et surtout inévitable.

Ginny tentant de retenir Keyla : Surtout oui !!

Mary : Bon ben moi je vais envoyer une lettre. A tout à l'heure !

Ginny : Et tu oses me laisser avec une Keyla furieuse !!

Mary : Tu peux la lâcher tu sais...

Ginny : Vraiment ?! Je peux ?!

Mary opina du chef. Ginny relâcha immédiatement Keyla.

Mary : Bon ben salut.

Mary se mit à marcher mais fût rattrapée par Keyla qui commenca à la chatouiller.

Ron : Wouah CA c'est violent...

Harry : Tant de violence ça fait peur...

Keyla cessa de chatouiller sa jumelle.

Mary : Vous n'avez donc aucune compassion pour une gentille personne sans défense face à la cruauté de Keyla ?

Keyla : Non.

Mary : Pas toi...

Keyla : Mais je compatis quand même pas !

Mary : Oui je sais.

Ginny toussota en voulant faire remarquer la tentative de Harry pour parler.

Harry : Vous avez déjà vos costumes VOUS ?

Mary : Oui pourquoi ?

Ginny : C'est juste parce que Hermione et Ron ont oublié les notres...

Keyla : Aaah d'accooord ! C'est pour çaaa !!

Hermione et Ron lui adressèrent un regard interrogateur. Mary se tapa la tête contre la table.

Mary : _Ca ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il ne fallait **pas** le dire ?!_

Keyla : _C'est là que je dois dire oups ?_

Mary : _Oui..._

Keyla : _Ben oups alors._

Mary : Keylaaaaa !

Ginny : Vous avez déjà passé UNE seule journée sans vous chamailler ??

Keyla : Euuh...

Harry : Si ça se trouve elles se chamaillaient déjà sans savoir parler...

Mary : Ben oui... Sauf que là c'était des beurk de Keyla.

Keyla : J'avais un vocabulaire très large...

Hermione : Je vois...

Mary : C'était très agaçant... Elle lançait des beurk dès qu'elle voyait quelqu'un qu'elle trouvait horrible...

Keyla : Ben quoi j'y peut rien si je croisais toujours quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Servilo... Sans vouloir vous vexer ex-professeur...

Rogue : Ben c'est râté je suis vexé...

Hermione : Oh vous étiez là !! Quand êtes vous arrivé ?

Rogue : Il y a trente secondes... Je ne réussis plus les entrées discrètes aussi bien qu'avant...

Hisaka : Ho mais elle était très bien votre entrée !! Son seul défaut c'est que vous avez transplané juste devant le nez de Keyla !

Keyla : Côté discrétion pour cette fois c'est raté...

Mary : Je croyais que tu le respectais plus...

Keyla : Je peux faire un petit écart de temps en temps, non ?

Mary : C'est vraiment étonnnant... Surtout venant de ta part...

Keyla : Merci...

Mary : Je t'en prie...

Mme Weasley les interrompit dans leur dialogue.

-Mary ! Keyla ! Je vous ai cherchées partout !

Keyla : _Je veux pas mourir étranglée !!_

Molly se jetant sur Mary : Keyla ma chérie !!

Mary à moitié étranglée : Non moi c'est Mary !

Molly : Excuse-moi ! Mais c'est que les cheveux de Keyla poussent très vite !

Keyla : _Vive Fred et George et leur invention !_

Molly, ayant décidé que Mary était assez en manque d'air pour la lâcher, se précipita sur Keyla.

Keyla : _J'é...touffe !_

Mary était trop occupée par sa propre respiration pour s'occuper de la respiration de Keyla.

Ginny : Euh maman... Tu peux la lâcher tu sais...

Mary : _Evidemment c'est moi qu'elle a le plus serrée dans ses bras..._

Keyla : _T'as peut-être de plus grands poumons..._

Mary : _Mais oui..._

Molly : Severus ??

Rogue : Bonjour... Molly.

Molly : Euh oui pardon bonjour... Que faites-vous ici ?

Rogue : Et bien j'ai eu un **léger** problème avec mon invitation...

Molly : Lequel ?

Rogue : Il n'y avait pas l'heure sur mon invitation...

Mary regarda Keyla d'un air soupçonneux.

Mary : Keyylaaa... Y es-tu pour quelque chose ?

Keyla : Ben non... Je lui ai envoyé l'invitation qui était dans l'enveloppe vert clair comme tu me l'avais dis !

Mary : ARGH !! C'était le brouillon !! Je t'avais pourtant dis que c'était celle qui était dans l'enveloppe vert **FONCE** !!

Keyla : Ah... Oups...

Mary : Tu ne m'écoutes donc jamais quand je parle ??

Keyla : Ben non pourquoi ?

Mary : Je vais t'étrangler !!

Keyla : Mais cette fois j'avais écouté 11 pour cent de ton discours sur l'importance du respect de l'environnement et sa protection et patati et patata...

Mary : ...

Keyla : Ben quoi d'habitude j'écoute 10 pour cent de ton discours ! J'ai fait un effort !

Mary : Je vais vraiment finir par t'étrangler !!

Rogue : Puis-je vous proposer mes services au cas où vous voudriez concrétiser cette idée ?

Keyla : Hé !!

Hermione : Leurs relations ne changeront probablement jamais entièrement...

Ron : Malgrès tout...

Harry : Ben on ne change une vieille non-amitié.

Mary : Cela a réduit tous mes espoirs de tranquilité en fumée en l'espace de quelques secondes...

Keyla : Tu croyais tout de même pas que tu allais passer des vacances tranquilles ?

Mary : Une seule fois dans ma vie !!

Molly : Je vais me coucher les enfants. Ne tardez pas trop ! Sinon vous serez fatigués demain. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre Severus puisque la fête est demain. J'espère que vous avez amené de quoi vous changer.

Rogue : Oui puisque K... ey... la !

Keyla : Bravo vous avez réussi à le dire !

Rogue : Merci ! Donc je disais que Key... la m'a proposé de rester comme certains invités étant donné que le nombre de chambres chez les Tompson suffirait à loger tout Poudlard en période de cours.

Molly : Très bien ! Suivez-moi je vous prie. A demain les enfants ! Et n'oubliez que demain sera une journée fatigante pour nous tous ! Donc ne tardez pas trop !

Tout le monde : D'accord !

Mary : En parlant de demain...

Keyla : On va devoir partir plus tôt pour faire les derniers préparatifs...

Mary : Si vous ne voulez pas fêter Halloween dans des ruines...

Harry : C'est si terrible que ça quand votre père cuisine ?

Keyla : _Et pas que papa d'ailleurs ! _A ton avis pourquoi on essayait toujours de filer à midi au lieu de manger à l'intérieur ?

Ron : Ah oui... Je me rappelle...

Keyla : Les affaires c'est pas vraiment compatible avec la cuisine...

Mary : Mais nous a réussi à le convaincre...

Hermione : D'arrêter la cuisine ?

Keyla : Non, d'engager notre oncle...

Mary : Qui tient un restaurant...

Keyla : Et qui nous envoie un repas...

Ron : Ouf...

Keyla : Et ça se transmet... N'est-ce pas Maryy...

Mary : Ce sont les seuls livres qui restent un mystère pour moi...

Keyla : Ne laissez JAMAIS Mary cuisiner chez vous...

Ginny : Pourquoi ? C'est si terrible que ça ?

Keyla : T'as jamais mangé un plat de Mary...

Mary : Les étiquettes étaient mouillées, on ne pouvait plus rien lire...

Keyla : Ouais mais bon... Dois-je te rappeler quel était le résultat ?

Mary : Non merci...

Keyla : Ca a donné du gratin de potiron **très** sucré et du gâteau au chocolat avec **trop** de sel...

Harry : C'est mieux au restaurant...

Keyla : Et j'ai rien mangé...

Mary : Et les Chocogrenouilles alors ?

Keyla : Ah non ! Les Chocogrenouilles je les ai englouties !

Mary : Par dizaines...

Keyla : Par centaines tu veux dire...

Mary : Oui et **bizarrement** le lendemain ma réserve personnelle ne contenait plus que deux petites Chocogrenouiles...

Keyla : Ah bon ? Je croyais que j'avais tout vidé... Je les avais pas vues.

Ron : Et après c'est moi qui suis gourmand...

Hermione : Quelle injustice... Mon pauvre Ron...

Ginny : C'est vraiiment troop chouu !

Harry : Maintenant ça leur fait plus rien vu qu'ils sont ensemble...

Ginny : Tant pis... J'aurais au moins essayé...

Un long silence s'installa.

Mary : On va se coucher ?

Tout le monde : Ok.

Keyla : T'es pressée Mary ?

Mary : Oui.

Keyla : Pas pour les mêmes raisons que d'autres apparemment...

8888888888888888888888888888

**Le lendemain matin (pas la peine de vous raconter la nuit je pense...) :**

Hermione entrouvrit ses paupières et regarda l'heure.

Hermione : _Zut... Déjà... Je vais être en retard..._

Elle se leva, s'habilla en vitesse et fila vers la chambre des garçons. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte.

Hermione : Roon ! C'est l'heure ! Réveille-toi !

Ron : Mioone...

Hermione : Oui c'est moi.

Ron : Miooone... Mione ?

Hermione : Allez lève-toi ! Sinon les jumeaux partiront avant qu'on puisse récupérer les costumes...

Ron : Ah oui zut les costumes ! On avait rendez-vous où déjà ?

Hermione : Devant la porte d'entrée.

Ron : Ok je m'habille et j'arrive.

Hermione sortit discrètement de la pièce. Ron la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

Ron : T'es sûre du point de rendez-vous ?

Hermione : Oui. Certaine.

Ron : Je te fais confiance alors.

Hermione : Merci. Bon...

Ils se postèrent devant la porte d'entrée.

Ron : Je savais pas qu'ils étaient aussi matinaux.

Hermione : C'est fait exprès, pour le plan.

Ron : Ouais.

Ils entendirent un pop juste derrière eux.

Fred : Salutations !

George : Ponctuels à ce que je vois...

Fred : Parfait !

George leur tendit un paquet emballé.

Fred : Voilà la marchandise.

Ron : Je vous dois combien ?

George : On a décidé de vous le faire gratos...

Hermione : Merci beaucoup !

Fred : Mais on ne sait toujours pas qui ça vise...

Hermione : Vous le verrez bien ce soir...

George : C'est bien parce que c'est toi Hermignonne.

Ron : Bas les pattes.

Fred : On n'oserait pas p'tit frère.

George : Je crois que nous allons devoir partir...

Fred : Mais n'oublie pas Ronnie !

George : A huit heures tapantes à la boutique !

Ron : Ouais je sais.

George : Et le matin bien entendu !

Fred : Vivement la rentrée... A ce soir !

Ils (re-) transplanèrent.

Ron : Quelle idée de nous faire venir à cinq heures du matin...

Hermione : C'était mon idée de les faire venir si tôt...

Ron : Mais c'est une merveilleuse idée ! Je n'ai jamais osé dire le contraire !

Hermione haussa les sourcils l'air pas vraiment convaincue.

Ron : On remonte ?

Hermione : Oui... Cinq heures même pour moi c'est trop tôt.

Ron : Moi je suis encore fatigué ! Bon ben j'y vais...

* * *

Le Parchemin : comme son nom l'indique, le Parchemin est un parchemin où les membres du clan des sept (c'est nous !) inscrivent des messages instantanés (une sorte de MSN version sorcier). Il est impossible pour les autres de lire ce qui est inscrit sur le Parchemin sans l'autorisation d'un des membres. Il est fréquemment utilisé par Keyla et Hisaka lors de leurs très nombreuses retenues (Key : je suis grillée...) avec le professeur Rogue. Un sortilège Protéiforme a été lancé sur chacun des exemplaires.

Compte tenu de l'avancée de cet épilogue qui était censé être court... nous vous annonçons que nous devons séparer ce chapitre 23 en quatre (voire cinq) et non en deux parties... A la prochaine partie !


	25. Somnifère et encore cette fichue goule

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la mirifique J.K. Rowling sauf ceux inventés par nous.**

**Et pour finir : MERCIII POUR VOS REVIEWS ! (pour celles d'avant et celles qui viendront peut-être).**

* * *

**Une heure plus tard :**

Keyla s'étira en baillant.

Keyla : _Il est quelle heure ? Ah, six heures... Déjà...  
_

Hermione cacha son livre sous son coussin.

Hermione : Bien dormi ?

Keyla : Ouais. T'es déjà réveillée ? _C'est bizarre... C'est la première fois qu'elle se réveille avant moi si on ne compte pas la fois ou Ombrage m'avais retenue dans son bureau jusqu'à 4 heures du matin... (Commentaire de Ron et de Mary : Mais ça n'est pas possible de se lever aussi tôt !!)  
_

Hermione : Euh et bien c'est que... oui ! _Comment se fait-il que le somnifère ne fasse déjà plus d'effet ??  
_

Hermione jeta un léger coup d'oeil à Ginny qui dormait encore profondément.

Keyla : Un problème ?

Hermione : Non non ! Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça...

Keyla : Ok... _Je le dis à Ginny ou je lui dis pas...??_

Hermione : Je pense que les autres se réveilleront beaucoup plus tard comme d'habitude.

Keyla : A moins que...

Hermione : Non laisse-les dormir...

Keyla : Oh non je LES laisse dormir... Mais je n'ai pas précisé QUI j'allais laisser dormir...

Hermione : Chouette... Mais c'est toi qui te feras étrangler...

Keyla : Mais noon t'inquiètes pas...

Keyla s'approcha lentement de Mary sa baguette à la main.

Keyla : Réveil en _douceur_... Aguamenti !

Mary ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Keyla : D'habitude ça marche... Hermiooone ?? Je suis sûre que tu sais ce qu'elle a fait...

Hermione : Moiii ? _Gloups... C'est Mary qui a pris le somnifère... AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH !! Heureusement que Keyla s'est réveillée tard... Et au moins Hisaka je ne peux pas le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre..._

Keyla : Ben oui toi... Pas le père Noël...

Hermione : Je n'en ai aucune idée !

Keyla : Mais oui mais oui... Je te crois paaarfaitement...

Hermione : Je ne le dirais PAS !!

Keyla : Bon d'accord.. Le méthode VRAIMENT douce... MAAAAAAAARYYYYYYYYYYY !!

La Mary en question ne se réveilla pas...

Keyla : Zut...

Hermione : Tu abandonnes ?

Keyla : Sûrement pas !

Elle se mit à secouer Mary dans tous les sens... Cette fois elle se réveilla.

Mary : Que se passe-t-il ? Le Terrier est en feu ?

Keyla : Non...

Mary : Une attaque de Mangemorts résistants ?

Keyla : Non plus...

Mary : Une inondation ?

Keyla : Non...

Mary : As-tu laissé Harry cuisiner ?

Keyla : Pire.

Mary : Comment ça pire ?

Keyla : Aujourd'hui c'est la fête d'Hallowen et on doit tout préparer.

Mary : Pardon ??

Keyla : Ce soir c'est Halloween... et devine qui tu vas revoir après deux longues semaines de séparation...

Mary : Mais que fais-tu donc encore ici !!

Keyla : Ben j'attend que tu veuilles bien bouger ton arrière-train...

Mary se jeta sur la porte.

Hermione : Mais tu sais, il est seulement six heures du matin.

Mary : Déjàà ?! Mais nous allons être en retard !!

Keyla : ...

Hermione : Mais les invités arrivent à sept heures du soir... pas à sept heures du matin...

Mary : Justement !! Keyla dépêche-toi pour que nous puissions tout préparer AVANT et pas APRES l'arrivée des invités !

Keyla : Et dire qu'il y a trente secondes de ça j'ai dû la secouer pour simplement la réveiller... T'es sûre que t'exagères pas ?

Mary lui lança un pantalon sur la tête en guise de réponse.

Keyla : Ok merci...

Mary : Contente-toi d'enfiler ça.

Keyla : Oui chef ! Comme ça je pourrais aller réveiller les autres...

Mary : Oui et Hermione et moi pendant ce temps nous allons préparer le petit-déjeuner !

Keyla : Ah oui oui... QUOII ?? Hermione et toi ?? Mais je veux pas mourir intoxiquée moi !!

Mary : Ne perdons pas de temps !

Hermione : Nous nous retrouverons en bas !

Keyla : Mais non attendez toutes les deux ! Je refuse CATEGORIQUEMENT que vous fassiez le p'tit-déj ! VOUS allez réveiller les autres et JE fais la cuisine ! Pas la peine d'essayer de m'attendrir ! Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision !

Mary : Nous n'allions pas vous empoisonner...

Keyla : Ben si, justement !

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans les escaliers.

Hermione : J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un t'as devancée...

Keyla : Bon ben je vais réveiller les autres alors... Gniark !

Mary : Argh !

Hermione : Pourrait-on savoir de quelle manière tu vas les réveiller ?

Keyla : Mais voyons ! Avec délicatesse comme d'habitude !

Mary : Mais ouii... Je pense que je vais accueillir les invités moi-même...

Keyla : Mary, t'as pas l'impression de changer de sujet toutes les 30 secondes ??

Mary : Si mais moi je m'y retrouve... à peu près.

Keyla : Pas moi...

Mary : L'important est que je comprenne.

Keyla : Mouais...

Hermione : J'ai la très nette impression que les autres se sont réveillés...

Mary : Et moi j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une impression...

Keyla : On les attend ou pas ?

Hermione : On les attend bien sûr !

Keyla : On doit aller quand pour préparer chez nous ?

Mary : Vers 9 heures je crois...

Keyla : Ah ben on a encore le temps !

Mary : Le temps ? Ca dépend du moyen de transport...

Keyla : Ben on a qu'à transplaner !

Mary : Trop de Moldus...

Keyla : Vivement qu'on passe notre permis de conduire...

Mary : Bonne idée ! Il faudra que je fasse quelques recherches et...

Keyla : Tu veux dire que tu vas faire une exploration complète de la bibliothèque...

Mary : Moui bon on va voir les autres...

Hermione : On va les attendre en bas ?

Mary : On va d'abord réveiller Ginny.

Ginny : Non merci c'est déjà fait.

Keyla : Salut ! Bien dormi ?

Ginny : Oui... à peu près...

Hermione : On descend ?

Keyla : Ok ok.

Elles sortirent de la pièce et descendirent les escaliers.

Harry : Ah vous voilà. Je t'en supplie Hermy va voir Ron !

Hermione : Il veut me parler ?

Harry : J'en sais rien mais il n'a pas arrêté de me demander si tu étais prête... Il est dans la chambre.

Hermione : J'y vais tout de suite !

Hermione disparut dans les escaliers.

Ginny : Vous avez de nouvelles infos sur le plan machiavélique des deux autres amoureux ?

Keyla : Ben pas vraiment... _Je le dis ou je le dis pas...?? Si je passe du côté de Ginny et que je convertis Mary au Ron-Hermionisme... Ce sera équitable..._

Mary : _Ok je me convertis au Ron-Hermionisme... Ca y est c'est fait !_

Keyla : _Bon ok__ maintenant je le dis à Ginny ! _J'ai une info.

Ginny et Harry : Laquelle ?

Keyla : Hermione était déjà réveillée quand je me suis réveillée...

Ginny : Tu sais ce qu'elle est allée faire ?

Keyla : Non aucune idée...

Ginny : Ben on va mener notre petite enquête... N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry : Hein que quoi ?

Ginny : Ca me fait plaisir de constater que tu m'écoutais...

Keyla : Elle a dit que vous allez mener votre petite enquête sur ce qu'Hermione faisait avant six heures...!

Ginny le tira vers dehors.

Harry : Et ma tartine ?!

Ginny : Après !

Harry : Mais...

Ginny : Allez Harry s'il te plaît...!

Harry : Ok d'accord ça va.

Ginny : Bon alors on commence par le jardin.

Keyla : Tu crois qu'on devrait aider le pauvre Harry ?

Mary s'empara d'un morceau de brioche.

Mary : Et bien... c'est sa petite-amie, il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir...

Keyla : T'es pas obligée de prendre ton Ron-Hermionisme trop au sérieux tu sais.

Mary : Je sais... Mais je le fais quand même !

Keyla : T'es trop obéissante !

Mary : Le contraire de _**certaines**_ personnes...

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et Ginny qui rentrait en traînant Harry derrière elle.

Keyla : Ben c'est parfois cool de ne pas toujours obéir... Même toi ça t'es arrivé ! Et tu as aprécié.

Mary : Oui je sais... Mais l'obéissance je ne peux pas résister... Instinct canin oblige...

Keyla : Mais bon on est tous des rebelles...

Harry : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...

Keyla : Ben oui quoi...?!

Ron : Non rien... T'as sûrement été la pire de nous tous côté rébellion !

Keyla : Mais pas celle chez qui ça a été le plus marqué et le plus flagrant si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Harry : Ouais on voit.

Keyla : Mary, Alex et Hermione ont quand même assez évolué de ce côté là ! Par rapport à AVANT la cinquième année.

Hermione : C'est vrai qu'on a beaucoup changé.

Ron : Ouais mais c'est mieux que quand vous dissimuliez beaucoup votre timidité derrière votre Miss-je-sais-toutisme.

Harry : Depuis quand tu fais de la psychologie Ron ?

Ron : Depuis que je comprend mieux Hermy.

Harry : Parce que tu la comprends ?!

Ginny : Harry on n'a pas fini tous les deux je te rappelle... C'est pas le moment de discuter...

Hermione : Fini quoi ?

Ginny : Notre discussion privée...

Keyla : Euh... Moi je vais préparer mes valises.

Hermione : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?

Mary : Ils sont pressés...

Ron : Autant que ça ?

Mary : Apparemment oui... Qu'avez-vous avez fait en haut ?

Hermione : Nous... avons discuté !

Ron : Oui parfaitement ! On a discuté !

Mary haussa les sourcils mais préféra se taire.

Mary : Nous irons chez nous vers 9 heures.

Hermione : Es-tu sûre que vous n'avez pas besoin de nous ?

Mary : Non c'est bon... Nous sommes déjà 8... Et puis ça vous laissera le temps de vous préparer.

Ron : Bon ok...

Mary : D'ailleurs je vais aussi monter pour préparer mes affaires.

Mary monta les marches deux par deux. Ron suivit son avancée en se tordant le cou.

Ron : C'est bon elle peut plus nous entendre. Tu les as mis où les déguisements ?

Hermione : A un endroit où personne ne devrait penser...

Ron : Où ça ?

Hermione regarda à droite, à gauche puis se mit à chuchoter.

Hermione : _Au grenier._

Ron : Oh non !! Je te préviens c'est pas moi qui irais chercher les déguisements !!

Hermione : Pas si fort Ronald ! Pourquoi ??

Ron : Oh... C'est une très longue histoire...

Hermione : Vraiment ?

Ron : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point... Tu voudras bien les chercher ?

Ron rajouta à son ton suppliant de petits yeux larmoyants.

Hermione : Boon d'accord...

Ron : Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Hermione : Oui je le sais.

Elle passa devant lui pour aller dans le grenier.

Ron : Ne tarde pas trop !

Hermione rentra dans le grenier. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, s'attardant un instant sur la goule tapie au fond et couchée sur un sachet de couleur orange portant l'inscription "_Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux"_. Elle continua son exploration visuelle sans noter le fait que le nouveau coussin de la goule était en fait l'objet qu'elle recherchait.

Hermione : Mais je me rappelle pourtant l'avoir mis là...

La goule émit un gargouillis sonore. Hermione sembla enfin remarquer la présence de la goule qui manifesta sa joie en tapant sur son "coussin".

Hermione : Oh non !!

La goule : Gouïk ! Zou zajet zarre rôôb zorssier gerker ?

Hermione : Hem... Peux-tu me rendre le sachet qui est sous ton bras ?

La goule remua légèrement la tête.

Hermione : S'il te plaît...?

La propriétaire du coussin désigna un grand livre poussiéreux. Hermione s'en approcha prudemment. Elle tendit doucement sa main vers l'objet et s'en empara rapidement sous l'oeil réjoui de la goule.

Hermione : C'est ça que tu veux ? Bon alors faisons un échange. Tu veux bien ?

Le ventre de la concernée répondit à sa place.

Hermione : D'accord... Tu me rends ça.

Elle pointa son doigt vers le sachet orange.

Hermione : Et en échange, moi je te donne ça.

Elle lui tendit le livre intitulé "Contes pour endormir vos petits sorciers". La goule se mit à grogner en remuant obstinément la tête de gauche à droite.

Hermione : _Si seulement Ron m'avait prévenue..._

La goule : Agalik ive on tes en vant !

Hermione : J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre...

La goule : Is !

Hermione : Ah... Is...

La goule agita sa tête de haut en bas puis ouvrit le livre à la première page d'un conte nommé "Le petit sorcier et la boîte à malices".

Hermione : _Je sens que je vais m'amuser..._

8888888888888888888888888888

**Au même moment du côté de Ron :**

Ron faisait les cent pas devant la porte du grenier, se retournant tous les sept pas. Il ne cessait de marmoner des paroles incompréhensibles à la porte qui n'était pas vraiment intéressée par ses propos.

Ron : _Ah je le savais ! J'aurais dû l'accompagner !! Foutu mauvais pressentiment...!! La goule va rendre Mione dingue ou pire... Je préfère ne pas y penser... _J'ARRIVE PAAS !!_  
_

Keyla sortit de la chambre des filles en entendant le cri de Ron qui ne semblait pas remarquer qu'il avait hurlé.

Keyla : Un problème Ron ?

Ron : Oui ! Euh je veux dire non !

Keyla : C'est bizarre que tu sois éloigné de plus de deux mètres d'Hermione...

Ron : Tu oses insinuer que je suis collant ?? ALORS que tu passes ton temps collée à Hisaka !

Keyla : Je ne suis pas collante !

Ron : Alors je le suis pas non plus !

Keyla : Ok. Tu fais quoi planté devant la porte du grenier alors ?

Ron : Euh... Je... médite !! Oui c'est ça ! _Je suis génial !!_ Oui je méditais...

Keyla : Tu **méditais** ?? Ronald Bilius Weasley **médite** !!

Ron : Aha...

Keyla : Ben quoi... T'en connais beaucoup qui méditent devant une porte de grenier ??

Ron : Ah ben non pourquoi ?

Keyla : Pour rien...

Elle rentra à nouveau dans la chambre sous l'oeil étonné de sa jumelle et se mit à inscrire quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin (l'explication de ce qu'est cet objet se trouve à la fin du chapitre)...

Mary : Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ?

Keyla : Je transmet mon rapport par parchemin !

Mary : Ah d'accord...

Keyla la regarda l'air le plus angélique possible.

Mary : Bon... Si tu le dis...

Elle sortit à son tour un parchemin identique à celui que Keyla avait sorti auparavant.

Mary : Ah d'accord... Q.C.A.S.

Keyla : Ben oui ! Quelque chose à signaler !

Mary : Je savais merci.

Le parchemin se mit à bouger dans la main de Mary.

Mary : Ginny a répondu.

Keyla : Ouais...

Mary fixa le parchemin en attendant la réponse de Keyla qui vint quelques secondes plus tard.

Mary : Ron médite devant la porte du grenier...?? Il a vraiment choisi le meilleur endroit... Surtout avec la goule qui se manifeste tout le temps.

Keyla : Il y a des fois où je comprend vraiment pas Ron...

Mary : Et pas que des fois ...

Keyla : Je proteste ! J'ai étudier la pschycologie masculine en sortant avec Hisaka ! J'ai plus d'éxpérience que toi dans ce domaines !

(nous revenons à notre Hermione pour éviter une scène d'une extrême violence)

8888888888888888888888888888

**Du côté d'Hermione (et de la goule) :**

Hermione : Veux-tu vraiment que je te lise ça ?

La goule hocha une fois de plus la tête de haut en bas.

Hermione : Bon... D'accord...

La goule commença à s'impatienter.

Hermione : Gardons notre calme !!

La goule : Rrglup...! Glivt !

Hermione : Donc je disais... Il était une fois un jeune sorcier qui vivait avec se parents dans un grand château doré. Ce jeune garçon aimait passer des journées entières à explorer tous les coins et recoins de ce château...

Hermione arrêta de lire en entendant un bruit étrange. En levant les yeux elle vit que la goule s'était endormie.

Hermione : Il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup pour s'endormir... Pire que Ron...

Elle tenta de prendre le sachet tant convoité des bras de la goule qui se roula vers elle. Elle aussi se retrouva dans les bras de la goule endormie.

Hermione : Argh !!

La goule s'étala encore plus sur le sachet orange mais libéra Hermione.

Hermione : _Au secours !! Je vais finir par détester la goule... _

La concernée lui répondit par un ronflement encore plus sonore que les autres.

Hermione : Bon ben je vais devoir employer la méthode sorcière...

Elle lança un "Accio" sur le sachet et fila en douce. Ron faisait encore les cent pas quand elle débarqua en dehors du grenier.

Ron : Je l'savais : Je l'savais !! Je l'savais !!

Hermione : Tu savais quoi ?

Ron : Que j'aurais dû t'accompager !! Maintenant tu dois être en train de devenir dingue avec la goule dans ce petit grenier !!

Hermione : Vraiment...?

Ron : Ben oui Mione ! MIONE ?? T'es làààà !! Youpiiiiiiii !! Et t'as l'air dans ton état normal... Vérification : comment t'appelles-tu ?

Hermione : Roon...

Ron : Oui que quoi ?

Hermione : Arrête de faire l'idiot et viens par là ou tout le monde va être au courant de tout !

Ron : Ok... T'as réussi à récupérer le...

Hermione plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Ron.

Hermione : Veux-tu vraiment qu'on se fasse repérer si près du but ?

Ron : Non...

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, Keyla notait le moindre détail de la conversation de Ron et Hermione sur son fameux parchemin... tandis que Mary se tordait le cou pour voir ce qu'elle écrivait.

Mary : Keyla ! Montre-moi le parchemin s'il te plaît !

Keyla : Attends !

Mary : Oui d'accord mais il est déjà sept heures. Et nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

Keyla : Bon ok j'ai fini d'écrire tout de façon.

Mary : J'organise un rassemblement. Je met rendez-vous où ?

Keyla : Ben je sais pas moi... Dans le jardin par exemple.

Mary : Es-tu sûre que tu n'as pas encore une idée louche derrière la tête ?

Keyla : Pour une fois que non...

Mary : Et bien oui c'est étrange venant de ta part.

Keyla : Je vais essayer de prendre ça pour un compliment.

Mary : Je ne sais pas si tu y arriveras...

Keyla : Réussi !

Mary : ...

Keyla : T'es très expressive...

Mary : On descend pour s'occuper avant de partir ?

Keyla : Quidditch !! Quidditch !!

Mary : Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Hermione sois d'accord pour remonter sur un balai après sa mésaventure...

Keyla : Tu veux dire le résultat de l'ancien plan machiavélique de Ginny et Harry ?

Mary : Oui parfaitement...

Keyla : Bon ok... On verra...

Mary passa devant Keyla et ouvrit la porte.

Mary : Moi je descend.

Keyla : Oui oui j'arrive une seconde...

Quand Mary fut sortie de la pièce, Keyla ressortit son parchemin.

Keyla : Suis-les ? Elle est marrante elle... Bon... Discrétion, concentration ! Discrétion, concentration !!

Keyla bondit hors de la pièce devant Ron et Hermione qui tenaient chacun un parchemin...

Ron : Tu vas où ?

Keyla : Dans l'jardin !!

Hermione : On vous rejoint dans quelques secondes !

Keyla : Ca marche !! J'y vais moi !

Hermione la suivit du regard.

Ron : On fait quoi ?

Hermione : On va dans le jardin...

Ron : Mouaip.

Ron se mit à descendre les escaliers.

Hermione : N'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

Ron : Euuuh... Toi ?

Hermione : Entre autres... Et quoi d'autre ?

Ron : Beeen... Le parchemin !!

Hermione : Parfaitement !

Ron : Ok je vais le chercher !

Hermione : Rejoins-moi dans le jardin j'y vais déjà.

Ron : Ok j'aarrive !

Hermione s'installa avec les autres dans le jardin alors que Ron courait partout pour retrouver le Parchemin qui se trouvait en ce moment même dans sa propre poche...

8888888888888888888888888888

**Presque au même moment, dans la même maison mais pas au même endroit :**

Keyla : Manque plus qu'Ron...

Mary : Oui... Même si tu l'as déjà dit il y a cinquante secondes...

Keyla : J'y peux rien si Ron devait déjà être là depuis un quart d'heure.

Mary : Il devrait arriver bientôt.. En tous cas je l'espère... Nous devons partir dans moins d'une heure...

Hermione : Je vais le chercher... _Si ça se trouve Ron a encore mis le parchemin dans sa poche... Il en est parfaitement capable..._


End file.
